Sinners and Saints
by RockStarBarbie326
Summary: Giselle returns home to the Quarter to reunite with family after many years away, but the Quarter is very different from the city she once knew. Baring a secret of her own, she finds herself swept up in the chaos that surrounds the Mikaelson family as they battle the Trio of vampires they sired a thousand years prior and an angry coven of witches looking for control of the city.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Giselle**

My plane landed in New Orleans without much fanfare. I gathered my belongings at baggage claim and headed for the door. The rest of my belongings were being shipped from home. I stepped into the once familiar New Orleans sun, cherishing the warmth as it tickled my face. I raised my hand to hail a cab. Once pulled over almost immediately. I climbed right in.

"Where to Miss?" he asked happily.

"The French quarter," I said handing him a piece of paper with the address.

"Of course. Right away. Should I take the scenic route?"

"That won't be necessary. I lived here once upon a time."

"You here for business or pleasure?"

"A little bit of both, I figure."

I watched as the beautiful landscape passed through my window. It had been a long time since this place had been my home. I'd missed it, the culture, the excitement, the festivals in the quarter, everything. I just wish I was back for better reasons.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." I handed him his money and slid out of the back of the car.

"Welcome home."

I smiled and turned to look at my house. It had been empty for nearly ten years. I just never had the heart to sell the place. It was the only place that ever felt like home to me, a home that has been owned by my family for a number of generations. It held a special value to my family.

I unlocked the door and headed inside. All of these feelings and memories came rushing back. Soon I found myself in my old bedroom. Old belongings still lined the closet and my trusty old black duvet still adorned the bed. I changed into something a little more comfortable, jeans and a black tank top. I topped it with a leather jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

I walked the couple of blocks to Rousseau's. It still looked exactly the same as it always had, which is kind of what I loved about it. It was timeless. With a smile on my face, I walked in. My eyes darted about as I headed towards the bar. I didn't see Cami anywhere, which was strange. The way she went on about it, you'd have thought she lived here. Unfortunately, this only strengthened my suspicions.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked.

"Bourbon, top shelf." He nodded and poured the liquid into a cup and slid it over to me.

"Enjoy," he said politely and began to turn his attention to the next customer.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" He turned back to me curiously.

"Sure."

"Where is Camille O'Connell?"

"I'm not sure. Hasn't been in for a few days and I know she wasn't scheduled today. I think she's supposed to be in tomorrow though."

"Damn, I thought for sure she'd be in. She always was quite the workaholic. Thanks anyways."

I looked around the bar people watching as I sipped on my drink. There were plenty of people her into the bar. But the two men in the corner looking around very suspiciously at the rest of the patrons were what got my attention. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying to one another in hushed tones but they kept glancing in my direction. Usually I'd be flattered but I wasn't here to win men's affections. I threw the rest of the bourbon down the hatch and laid money for the drink on the counter.

* * *

 **Klaus**

"What's the matter, Niklaus? You look positively entranced."

"You see that woman?" I asked pointing to the platinum blonde at the bar.

"Yes. She is a very stunning woman. Too nice for your brand of trouble. Please don't tell me you are back to your one night stand behavior."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've had other things to worry about. I'm not trying to get into her pants!"

"Then why is she any of your concern?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I don't recognize her..."

"Well New Orleans has quite the tourism appeal. Surely you don't recognize every person who strolls through here, brother."

"No, but it's not just everyday that these strangers inquire about Cami!" I snapped. His eyes widened and then narrowed seriously. Cami had been unreachable for several days now and had us sick with worry. It wasn't like her. We feared the worst.

"Hmm, maybe we need to have a chat with this mysterious blonde..."

"Well we better make it quick she's heading for the door." We both rose to our feet and followed the young woman out of the bar.

"Miss! Excuse me, Miss!" Elijah called out. She turned to face us.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Well it's funny you should ask... we want to know who you are," I asked not pussyfooting around. I wasn't in the mood.

"What business is it of yours?" she asked with a grin.

"You were asking about Camille O'Connell, she's our business."

"Well Cami is my business too. That's why I'm looking for her. Who the hell are you two knuckleheads?" This woman had a lot of nerve. Elijah chuckled, amused by her candor.

"Well, I'll have you know that we are very influential around here..."

"You must be Niklaus..." she said conclusively.

"You know of me?"

"I do."

"And here I have no knowledge of you! How embarrassing!" I snarked.

"Now, now, brother. Don't be rude," he chastised, before looking back at her. He stretched out his hand, she shook it. "I'm Elijah Mikealson."

"I'm Giselle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. That's a beautiful name you have."

"Thank you."

"Giselle, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Cami?" He asked carefully.

"She's my cousin. We are very close."

"What brings you to town?" I asked abruptly.

"Cami. I'm worried about her. She called me a few days ago and she just didn't seem like herself. Something was going on that she wasn't telling me. That conversation just didn't sit quite right with me. I called her the next day to check on her and I got no response."

"So you just flew into town on a hunch?" Something just seemed off about this.

"Yes, of course. I'd do anything for Cami."

"As would we. We'll be sure to let you know when we find her," I said gently touching her shoulder.

"I'll do the same."

"Would you like my phone number to contact you?" Elijah asked.

"No need. I know where to find you. We'll be in touch, gentlemen," she said casually as as began to walk away. We were quiet until she was out of earshot.

"Well, that was interesting, don,t you think?" He asked.

"She's hiding something...how do we even know she's really Cami's cousin? Anybody can say they are related!"

"You are far too paranoid, Niklaus. I don't see any reason why we shouldn't trust her."

"Probably because you were too enamored by the presence of a beautiful woman, you couldn't focus on listening to your instincts."

"Don't be ridiculous. Anybody could plainly see that she was genuinely worried about Cami. I say we trust her until she gives us a reason not to."

"Fine, we'll do it this way. Hopefully, this all leads to us finding Cami safe and sound," I said flatly. I heard my phone beep. I looked at my cell to see the message. It was Marcel. "Marcel wants to meet us at the gym."

"I hope that means he's got an update from the Strix."

"He better have. If he's dragged me all the way down there he better not waste my time."

* * *

 **Elijah**

We arrived at the gym fairly quickly. Marcel was leaning against the ring.

"Hello Marcel, I hope you come baring news," I said politely. He nodded.

"I dug around a little, asked around to a few people. Honestly, the Strix and Tristan definitely don't have Cami."

"Damn. You're sure?"

"Yeah, they don't seem to even know she's missing...which is a huge problem. We don't know who we are messing with here."

"Where the hell can she possibly be?" Niklaus spat angrily.

"There is still Lucien and Aurora. One of them could have her," I pointed out.

"Aurora doesn't have her," he replied confidently.

"How do you know," Marcel asked.

"She would have made it a game by now. She loves playing twisted little games. If she had Cami, she'd be dangling her in my face by now, she wouldn't be able to help herself." I had to admit that my brother had a fair point.

"Alright, so that leaves Lucien. Elijah, is Haley still tailing him?"

"Yes, she is. Let's give her a call, shall we?" I dialed her number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hayley, are you still watching Lucien?"

 _"I am. He's been doing a whole lot of nothing. Like he's had very little activity."_

"That doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't have her."

 _"_ I _got a look around inside his house while he was napping. No evidence of Cami anywhere. I don't think he's got her, Elijah."_

"Well Tristan and Aurora don't seem to either. We are definitely at a loss for ideas here."

 _"Sorry I couldn't be more help."_

"Bye."

 _"Bye."_ I hung up.

"Well, we are back at square one," I declared.

"We might be running out of time here! She's been gone nearly two days! She could be dead for all we know," Niklaus growled.

"Perhaps we need to call in some help."

"What did you have in mind? I don't think we can call on Davina for this. She still isn't happy with us," Marcel said calmly.

"I was thinking Giselle. We just met her earlier today."

"Giselle?"

"Yes, it seems as though Cami's cousin is in town trying to locate her just as we are."

"Don't be ridiculous, Elijah! We are powerful beings and cannot find her, what makes you think that this mere mortal can? We don't even know if she is her real cousin anyways!" My brother argued, as usual.

"Wait a minute, Klaus, Cami does have a cousin named Giselle. She's told me a lot about her. Lives in Savannah, Georgia, I think. They talked pretty often when I'd be over at her place. She might be able to give us a little insight or something," Marcel said gently. He knew Klaus would be cross about the mere mention of the level of intimacy Cami and Marcel shared.

"See, Klaus, mystery solved!" I said trying to keep us all on track.

"There might be a problem with your little plan, Brother," he sniped.

"And what might that be?"

"We have no idea where to find this woman! She declined giving her number to us and taking ours. So we can't call her! We don't know where she's staying either!"

"So, you meet this girl and then she just disappears into the afternoon?" Marcel asked with a chuckle.

"She just told us that she knew where to find us and walked away," I explained with a shrug.

"I think I know what we have to do, guys," he said slowly.

"What, Marcel?"

"We go back to your place and wait. I'm sure she'll be by soon when she comes up empty handed."

"Fair enough...Niklaus?"

"Fine. For the record, I think this idea is ridiculous."

"Noted. Now come on, we don't want to miss her."

* * *

 **So there it is, the first chapter! Thank you all for take the time to read. I hope you'll stick with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Giselle**

After running into the Mikaelson brothers, I'd gone to Cami's to try and find a clue to where she might have gone. The search turned up nothing of interest...except an old picture sitting on a shelf in her living room. I hadn't seen that picture in years. It was taken one day when Uncle Kieran took Cami, Sean, and myself to Grandma O'Connell's house. We spent the day playing in the summer sun and somewhere along the line, Grandma took a picture of the three of us kids and Uncle Kieran. My lips formed a smile at the fondness of that memory. I couldn't believe that Kieran and Sean were gone now, it just seemed so surreal to have a world without them in it.

Then it hit me...Grandma O'Connell's house! Cami went there often when she wanted to get away. Maybe she'd gone there once again and something had happened. I headed for the door.

For good measure, I quickly checked Uncle Kieran's secret apartment to no avail. I climbed back into my rental. Before I knew it, I was on highway 1088 on my way to Mandeville. It was only about an hour from the French Quarter. I pulled up in front of Grandma O'Connell's, fighting nostalgia as I headed towards it. I grabbed the spare key from under the mat and entered the house. Out of habit, I had a hand in my purse so I way a fingertip away from a knife and a wooden stake. I knew what I might be getting into.

"Grandma? Grandma! Are you here?" I called out.

"Who's there?" she asked from the next room.

"It's me, Giselle!"

"Giselle!? Oh sweetie, I'm in the living room." I shuffled over to see her. She was sitting in her chair looking out the window. She turned to me with a big smile on her face.

"Grandma!" I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I can't believe you are all grown! It feels like just yesterday you were small enough to crawl onto my lap."

"I could do it now but you wouldn't think it's so cute."

"Oh Giselle, you always where quick witted...So, what brings you by?"

"Well I was visiting the French Quarter and Cami was nowhere to be found. Do you know where she is?"

"It just so happens that I do. She's here...out in the garden at the moment. You should go see her."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. Seems a little rattled. No supernatural activity here, my dear." I smiled and gave Grandma a kiss on her forehead.

"Does she know...about everything?" I asked her seriously. Cami always kept mum about the supernatural presence in the quarter when we talked. It was as if she didn't want me to know about it, like she could some how protect me from it if I didn't know. Maybe she thought I'd think she was batshit crazy talking about such mythical things. The reason didn't really matter. She couldn't protect me, I already knew all about the supernatural beings like witches, vampires, and werewolves.

"Not everything, dear, but lots of things. She frequents Kieran's apartment so I know she's learned a lot more than she ever wanted to with all of those detailed records and dark objects...Gigi, You need to tell her, to be honest. She's a big girl, she can handle it."

"I know. I'll talk to her about it all soon."

"Good."

I headed out the back door walked through the spacious back yard. Cami was easy to spot in the distance. She was kneeling among the fruits and veggies, completely focused on the task at hand. I got fairly close to her without her noticing.

"Hey Stranger." Her head snapped around quickly.

"Giselle? Oh my god, Giselle!" She leaped up and wrapped her arms around me in a big hug.

"It's so nice to see you."

"You have no idea how nice it is to have you here. I needed this," She said softly. As she pulled away, I noticed that her eyes were welling with tears.

"Oh Cam, don't go getting all mushy on me!" I teased. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I'm fine. Just needed a mental vacation, things got a little hectic at home..."

"But-"

"No, I'm fine. Really! Let's talk about you! What are you doing back home in Louisiana?" she asked practically giddy.

"I came to find you! You dropped off of the face of the Earth! I was very worried."

"You came all the way from Savannah just to find me?"

"Yes, and well, I was a little homesick too," I admitted.

"How long do I get you for this time?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll stay awhile...my departure time is very 'to be determined' this time."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come on, we should be getting back to the Quarter."

"Do we have to?" she whined.

"Yes, you can't hide forever! Plus Rousseau's serves a great bourbon."

"Alright, let's go. It would be nice to be the one being served alcohol for a change!"

* * *

 **Elijah**

Niklaus, Marcel, and I sat at the table in the middle of the courtyard, waiting for a glimpse of the mysterious Giselle. Marcel and I were playing a competitive game of chess to pass the time. My brother on the other hand was just sitting there not wanting to do anything to pass the time.

"This is taking bloody forever, Marcel!" Klaus whined. He was growing increasingly impatient by the minute.

"You knew this could be awhile. Relax, she'll he here," he replied coolly.

"How can you be so sure she'll be able to find us!?"

"She told you she'd find you guys, I'm sure she will," Marcel retorted. He was growing frustrated with Klaus' negativity.

"This could be a long shot, Brother, but its worth a shot. It could lead us to Cami," I assured him.

"It better."

"Well we of all people know the value of family. I'm sure the bond between Giselle and Cami will assist in her safe return," I said sternly.

The familiar sound of clicking heels in the walkway approached. I looked to the entry way, intrigued. Moments later, Giselle herself appeared. Instinctively, we all stood up.

"Giselle, I see you found us," Klaus remarked with veiled irritation. It was worth mentioning that she really did know how to find us, how she knew, I didn't have the slightest clue.

"I did. You guys are fairly easy to find..." she said looking at us seriously. Her eyes landed on the only Non-Mikaelson. "Oh, I don't think we've met."

"I haven't yet had the pleasure. I'm Marcel," he said offering her his hand. She shook it.

"Giselle, nice to meet you. I've heard many, many great things about you, sir!" A broad smile crossed his lips and I could of sworn his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Well i'm sure Cami embellishes just a bit," he joked.

"It's possible but I doubt it...so, looks like you gentlemen came up empty today?" She asked with a sigh.

"Sadly, we haven't had much luck. We looked all over and none of our usual suspects have her," I said swiftly. She grinned a bit mischievously.

"Well, shit. I did have a bit of a lead..." she whistled and I heard another set of foot steps approach. Out popped Cami.

"Hey guys!"

"Camille?" Klaus gasped in surprise.

"Yep, it's me!"

"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine guys, really. I just needed a break from this town so I went to visit a family member for a few days."

"So you were essentially on a mini vacation... and you couldn't pick up a god damn phone to let somebody know you were okay?" Niklaus growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Are you kidding me? We have been looking for you for two days! We have been searching this town top to bottom to figure out your disappearance. We thought you were kidnapped or dead!" he scolded.

"You're right. I should have told somebody but I chose not to. I have a right to do as I please, I get to make decisions for myself, I'm an adult."

"Delightful! We'll now that I know you are fine, I'll be leaving this little gathering. Goodnight," Klaus snapped. He turned and headed upstairs, probably to see Hope. Cami looked near tears.

"Well that went well..." she mumbled. "I think I'm going to head home."

"I'm heading out too. I'll walk you," Marcel volunteered.

"Great! Thanks. You coming?" she asked her cousin.

"I'm going the other way. I'll see you tomorrow," the other replied.

"Perfect. I'll call you in the morning."

"Goodnight...it was nice meeting you, Marcel." He smiled at her for a moment before heading out. This left only Giselle and myself in the courtyard.

"I should probably head home too," Giselle said quietly.

"You should stay and have a drink," I offered.

"Really? I wouldn't want to impose."

"You couldn't impose if you tried...What would you like to drink? Scotch? Bourbon?"

"Bourbon."

"Good taste," I said with a grin. I poured the bourbon and returned to the table. She'd already sat down. I handed her the drink.

"Thank you."

"No need for thanks, it's just bourbon," I joked. She smiled.

"I mean for everything you've done for Cami. This town has a lot of demons and I know that your family has been a big part of keeping her safe. So, thank you."

"It's been our pleasure. We care for her a lot. She's a great friend to have, although we do get her into all kinds of trouble...And she keeps coming back!"

"That's Cami! She's always been drawn to people with a little darkness in them. This time she lucked out and found a nice group," she mused

"We have our days... So where are you from exactly?"

"Here originally then I moved to Savannah quite a few years ago."

"That is a beautiful city. It has such a rich history."

"It reminded me a lot of here actually. Maybe that's why I lived there so long. Even so, I definitely jumped at the opportunity to return back to the quarter."

"So does that mean you're staying?" I asked curiously. She smiled and tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes. I've decided to stay for awhile. It'll be good for Cami and even better for me. I know she's struggled since Sean and Kieran have both passed...especially due to the circumstances of their deaths."

"Circumstances?"

"You don't have to play coy. I know they were hexed. The O'Connell family has been part of the Human faction for years. I know supernatural activity," she said casually.

"Fair enough. What do you know about me?"

"I know that you are an original vampire."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"It doesn't. Should it?" She asked playfully as she took another drink.

"I guess not. Most people find the whole vampire thing a little unsettling," I said choosing my words carefully.

"Well you'll find that I am certainly not like most people."

"Actually, I can already tell that that is true."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. I intended it as one." She laughed heartily before finishing her drink. I quickly downed the rest of mine. "Another?"

"I don't want to keep you."

"I'm immortal, Giselle, I've got nothing but time."

"Touche. I guess I'll have another then."

"Really?" I asked, looking forward to spending some more time together.

"Yes, the night is still young afterall..."

* * *

 **Thank you all for take the time to read Sinners and Saints! I hope you'll stick with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Niklaus**

I emerged from my room and headed out into the common area. I marched into the dining room to see Elijah sitting down at the table reading the newspaper. He wore a happy glow.

"You are up rather early," I remarked.

"I am up early often, Brother," he said not even bothering to look in my direction.

"But not usually after being up so late entertaining guests."

"Enough with the games, Niklaus. I will not let you sour my mood. So why don't we cut to the chase?! What exactly are you getting at?"

"You know full well what I'm getting at!" I snapped.

"No, I truly don't."

"You are trying to bed Giselle!" I accused.

"I can assure you that I'm doing no such thing. Even if I was, why exactly would that concern you in any way?" He asked curiously.

"We don't know her. We don't know if we can trust her."

"How can we do that if we don't spend time with her? Just give her a chance."

"Does she know what we are, Elijah?" I asked him. He lowered his paper to look at me.

"She seems very aware that we are original vampires, although that shouldn't be a surprise. Cami knows and the O'Connell's have been very involved in the whole vampire, werewolf, witch saga. She doesn't seem at all bothered by it. Now I think we owe Cami the courtesy of accepting her cousin for the duration of her stay, however long that may be. Giselle seems very close to her heart and it would probably mean a lot to her if we don't drive off what's left of her family. _Please_ just get to know her." I knew that Elijah was right but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of telling him that.

"I'll try to get to know her but i'll let you know right now that I do not trust her. She's hiding something, I can feel it."

"People are allowed to have secrets."

"Not around here they aren't!"

"What can't people have around here?" Freya asked as she entered the room with a smile. She was always way to perky in the morning for my liking.

"Niklaus says that people can't have any secrets," he informed her. She laughed with gusto.

"That's funny coming from you, Klaus. You are the most secretive one of all of us. What brought on this conversation?"

"Cami's cousin, Giselle, has come to town for an extended stay. He's convinced that we can't trust her."

"Oh, Klaus, you worry too much. If she doesn't give you a reason _not_ to trust her, maybe it's worth trusting her. Cami trusts her after all, right?," our big sister lectured.

"She's hiding something! Her reason for returning to the quarter might not really be Cami. She might be up to something and her intentions may not be a true as you think they are!" I argued.

"This extreme paranoia will do you no good, Klaus. Cut the girl a break."

"Thanks, Freya, that's what I've been trying to tell him." I hated when these two teamed up on me.

"You've got to admit that it is strange that we couldn't find Cami for two days and then Giselle just finds her within a few hours!" I retorted.

"She knows Cami incredibly well and knew where she might go. That's family not suspicious. It wasn't like she fought off an army of wolves!" he said with a laugh.

"For all we know, she did!" I growled.

"You are impossible, Brother."

"Oh piss off!"

"Is Giselle the woman who I could hear talking out in the courtyard last night?" our sister asked with a playful curiosity.

"Yes it was. She's very charming and witty. You would like her, Freya."

"We should have her and Cami over for dinner some time soon. It would be nice for all of us to get together for a meal like a real family," she added.

"That would be nice. I'll make sure to mention it to them," Elijah replied chipper.

"Fantastic, while we're at it I'll be sure to invite Hayley and her husband!" I said venomously, just trying to make Elijah squirm. I walked out of the room not waiting for a response.

* * *

 **Giselle**

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good, I guess. I didn't think that Klaus would freak out on me like that," Cami said stirring her coffee. We were having breakfast and coffee at a quaint little bistro in the quarter. A perfect start to our time together.

"He does seem to be a bit of a hot head...at least according to Elijah."

"When did he say that?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Oh, I stayed for awhile after you left and had a few drinks with him," I said casually. It truly wasn't a big deal.

"Huh..."

"Was that not okay?"

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just surprised, usually you aren't the most social person."

"A lot has changed since we last inhabited the same city, Cam. First of all, we are adults now and not a couple of awkward children! Second, both of my parents are dead, I have no siblings, and Julian and I broke off the engagement...so I'm more social now...I kind of have to be unless I want to be a hermit."

"I'm sorry, Giselle. That was insensitive of me. I should have considered that-"

"No need to apologize, I'm fine.

"Good... So you enjoyed your time over there?" She asked carefully. I stared at her for a second trying to get a read on her. I felt like she was dancing around something here.

"I did...Oh! Oh my gosh. Don't worry, nothing happened like that. It wasn't anything weird...just some conversation between two people. He's a very fascinating person!"

"He is. The whole lot of them are!"

"Well living one thousand years will do that. They have lived so many lifetimes," I said casually. Cami nearly spit her mouth full of coffee clear across the table.

"What did you just say?"

"They have lived a thousand years..."

"You know? Did they tell you?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I do know. I've known about their world for many years, Cam. Uncle Kieran and I had many talks about it over the past decade. He specifically asked me not to mention it to you. Like, he made me promise him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You know how much I hate to keep things from you."

"I know you do. I just don't understand why he wouldn't want me to know? He was grooming Sean to inherit his position as head of the human faction and he'd been talking to you about it all along...Why single me out?" Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks I wanted to tell her everything but I just couldn't bring myself to.

"To protect you. He wanted you far away from here, from this life. He didn't want you playing with these beings. Uncle Kieran knew how dangerous it was in the Quarter. That's why he was so happy when you left Louisiana for college. He was happy that both of us were safely out of this city so we wouldn't be in the line of fire. Then you came back here. He tried everything he knew how to to keep you safe and sound."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. He knew of the three of us kids, you were the one with the best shot of staying out of this and having a normal life. He wanted better for you...for all of us. He thought he was doing right by Sean though. He wanted to follow Kieran's path into the faith so badly. Sean wanted to help people because that was just who he was. Kieran thought he was nurturing that part of him. Sean's death weighed so heavily on him because in his mind, it as his fault for putting his nephew in the line of fire. He was so crushed. So take his secrecy as a testament of how much he loved you because he wanted nothing more than to shield you from the ugly," I said softly, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you...god I miss him."

"Me too, Cami. I miss both of them."

"The four of us were quite a crew...inseparable for a few years there. It's so weird not having them here anymore. To not be able to see them or call them..."

"The'd both be proud of you, you know. Like it or not, in a way you are carrying on a McConnell family tradition by getting involved in Vampire/witch business..." She laughed.

"Well one of these days it's going to get me killed!"

"Amen, Cam, amen."

* * *

 **Niklaus**

Night fell on the city and I was out on the town. I was searching for the newest, blonde resident of the French Quarter. She wasn't at Cami's apartment or at Rousseau's. Since I had no idea where she'd decided to live, I was forced to go on a search. Now I just strolled down the street hoping to catch sight of her. After nearly 45 minutes of searching, I spotted the blonde scurry out of a bar in a little black dress and a leather jacket. A tall brunette man attempted to drape an arm around her. She rebuffed him but the man wasn't taking the hint.

"Hey asshole!" I called out to him.

"Fuck off man, I'm busy," he spat gesturing to Giselle.

"I don't think you understand. She's coming with me."

"Listen, pal, this doesn't concern you." I stepped towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I looked deep into his eyes to compel him.

"You are going to apologize to her and then you are going to leave this woman alone. You are going to go home immediately and go to bed because you are a drunken asshole. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." I let go of his shirt. "Move along then."

"I'm sorry. Goodnight," he said sheepishly before practically running away.

"Thank you, Niklaus."

"It's my pleasure...although I do have my own motives," I admitted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I would like a word with you."

"Uh, okay. Is everything alright?" she asked a bit nervously as we began to walk.

"Everything is fine. Just wanted a little chat, that's all."

"Want to go into Mac's for this chat?" she asked gesturing to the bar up ahead.

"Sure, why not?" She lead the way into Mac's.

"You grab a table and I'll grab a round." I was a little surprised by her take charge attitude. People didn't usually behave that way towards me. I went to grab a table as instructed. She returned to the table and set down a glass in front of me.

"Thanks."

"So, what did you want to discuss?"

"Call it curiosity but I wanted to know how you found Cami so easily yesterday." She took a drink.

"I went to Cami's place and saw a picture of us as kids. Then I remembered that when we were kids and she'd run away, she always wound up at Grandma O'Connell's. So I went there and sure as shit, She was there. Boom! Secret's out!"

"Seriously? That's it?"

"Yep. Simple as that...are you mad that you couldn't be her night in shining armor?" She teased.

"Of course not! I just didn't understand how you did it," I mumbled.

"Relax, will ya? Drink a little, let loose for once." I smirked as I raised the glass to my lips.

"I can have fun."

"I'll believe it when I see it!" she challenged. "Now come on, lets play darts."

"Darts? You want me to play darts?"

"Hell yeah. It'll be fun. Come on!" She grabbed her drink and walked over to the now vacant dart board. Once again I followed her lead, baffled by her charm. "Here," she said handing me a set of three darts.

After a quick refresher, we began to play.

"So how am I doing?" I asked her with a grin. I knew I had to be playing rather dreadfully. She took a big chug of her drink.

"You aren't the worst player I've ever seen. It's nice to know there is some things vamps can't do well," she teased. I laughed heartily. I couldn't believe I was actually enjoying myself.

"Give it time! I'll master this. You just wait!"

"I'll be waiting!...so, can I ask you something?"

"Okay. Ask away." I stopped and looked at her seriously.

"What's it like to live a thousand years?" She asked with wild eyes, her curiosity in full swing. Nobody had ever asked me that question before. I was quiet a moment, pondering my answer.

"It's quite a roller coaster really. You live through so many world events. Inevitably, you have to travel around a lot to conceal your immortality. You meet countless people. You make many friends and even more enemies. You'll find people you love and lose them...people die...people try to kill you. Trust me, it's not for the faint of heart, Giselle."

"I believe it. It must be hard to handle at times."

"I can assure you there's nothing I can't handle," I said with a sly grin. I was met with a smile from her plump lips.

"There's the confidence I was expecting..."

"I believe it is my turn to ask a question."

"That seems fair. Ask away, Nik," she decided, throwing in a nickname evidently. Her gumption keeps surprising me at every turn.

"Why are you really back in the Quarter?" I asked, looking into her eyes. I wanted her to tell me the truth so I could put my paranoia to bed...or at least catch her in a lie. Either way I'd be able to settle this in my mind.

"I'm here to be with Cami. I was telling you the truth when I ran into you and Elijah outside of Rousseau's the other day, I did come here because I was worried about Cami. She's struggling. Kieran called me the day Cami started figuring out this world. He urged me to get through to her...to convince her that she needed to come live with me. I wanted her to make her own choices...she needed to be the one to decide what kind of life she wanted to live."

"So you let her stay."

"Yeah, I kept out of it. But since she found out about this...she has these days when she'll run away out to Grandma McConnell's with stories of a new adventures. She freaks out from time to time because this life is dangerous and insane, you know that better than anyone."

"I do. But that doesn't explain exactly why you are here," I pointed out.

"I'm getting to that!" she laughed, whacking me in the arm playfully.

"Hey! Fine. Get on with it!"

"As for me moving back. I grew up here. This place always felt like my home. With all of the death that have hit my family in the past ten years: Sean, Kieran, my father, my uncle, my aunt... it really made me think long and hard about my life and how I'd like to live it. I finally decided that if I was going to make the most of my time on this earth, I wanted to be with the person who means the most to me..."

"Cami."

"Yes, Cami. She is this sister I never had and always wanted. If she wants to be here in the hotbed of trouble, I'm going to be right along side her," she declared, finishing up her drink.

"That's a sentiment I can appreciate," I said softly, thinking fondly of my siblings. We'd followed each other through hell for the sake of family.

"I do hear that the Mikaelson clan is infamous for that as well."

"You'd be right. It's worth it."

"I guess we are cut from a similar cloth then, Niklaus."

"And here I thought we'd have nothing in common!" I teased. It was incredibly clear that her response to my question was genuine but I couldn't quite shake the small voice in my head that told me she was still hiding something.

"Another round?"she asked happily.

"Why not!"

"Alright, I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere, Mr. Mikaelson," Giselle warned before heading to the bar.

* * *

 **Thank you all for take the time to read Sinners and Saints! I hope you'll stick with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! Comments and feedback are appreciated! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Elijah**

I sat in the study reading when I heard a light knocking on the door.

"Come on in!" The door opened to reveal Marcel.

"Hey Elijah."

"Hello, Marcel. What brings you by?" I asked as I closed my book.

"Well I wanted to know when the last time you've seen Klaus was."

"Too be honest, I haven't seen him today. I assumed he was around here somewhere."

"Well, he wasn't meandering around in the courtyard or painting, so I have no idea where else he'd be."

"Perhaps he's still in his bed asleep. He was out quite late doing god knows what. Hopefully he didn't leave a trail of bodies in his wake this time," I said with a chuckle. Marcel looked amused.

"Actually, I already checked there. He wasn't there either."

"Well, then I guess he isn't home. Should I tell him to find you when he returns?"

"No...actually, I was hoping to talk to you without Klaus. So him not being here is a bit of a bonus," he said honestly with a shrug.

"Perfect. What did you want to talk about?" I asked with burning curiosity.

"Well, for starters, I know a little bit about where he was last night. One of my guys saw him at out at Mac's."

"Mac's? Why would he be there?"

"Get this, he was playing darts!"

"Darts? Are you sure they spotted Niklaus?" I joked.

"Definitely and he wasn't alone."

"Camille?"

"Nope. Close though! He was out drinking with Giselle of all people. Thought you might find that interesting."

"Very interesting indeed."

"I'm not telling you this because I want to cause any trouble. I'm telling you this because I think we need to watch out for Giselle. Klaus having any interest in her spells trouble. I don't want to see her wind up dead. We need to figure out what he wants from Giselle so that we can help keep her safe," he said seriously.

"I already think I know what Niklaus wants from her."

"What is it?"

"He thinks she's hiding some huge secret. He doesn't trust her motives for returning to the Quarter. You know my brother, he's always so paranoid. In this case, he finds her sudden appearance as strange," I said simply.

"What's so strange about it?"

"Well, Aurora, Tristan, and Lucien's presence here has caused a great deal of stress on all of us. We don't know what their end game is or why they are here. Every change around here is automatically registering in Niklaus' brain as a part of their plan."

"He thinks they sent in Giselle! Of course. That does make sense. I get why he's on edge but he's got to reign it in. He can't go off the tracks with crazy ideas, he'll get us all killed!"

"I fear that as well. We'll have to see what we can do to keep him settled...if that makes sense," I said slowly. He nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I certainly will."

"So what do _you_ think about Giselle?"

"I think shes great. She is very cultured, well read, smart, funny, you name it. I do not, however, find her dangerous or suspicious in any way so far. So I'm choosing to trust her. I advised Niklaus to do the same."

"Of course he is a piss poor listener!" Marcel pointed out with a grin.

"That he is. I hope he doesn't scare her off. Doing so would likely drive a wedge between himself and Cami."

"That might not be the worst thing," he said quietly, as if he thought Niklaus could hear him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked with burning curiosity.

"It's just... the two of them keep getting closer and that puts Cami in exponentially increasing amounts of danger. Aurora being back is definitely going to rattle that situation further. I just worry for her safety."

"As do I but I'm afraid their friendship does more good than bad. Cami calms him."

"Either way, lets do what we can to keep both Cami and Giselle alive and well."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Niklaus**

I walked through the quarter when my phone began to ring. Oddly enough it was Davina.

"Hello there, Davina!" I greeted with my usual level of sarcasm.

 _"Hi Klaus."_

"To what do I owe these pleasantries?"

 _"I need you to meet me in the cemetery, alone."_

"What is this about exactly?"

 _"Just come here now! It's important, Klaus!"  
_

"Fine. I'm on my way."

 _"I'll be waiting."_

I hung up and headed for the cemetery. Davina still inhabited Kol's old lair a majority of the time which made finding her rather convenient.

"This better be good, witch," I sneered as I passed through the doorway

"Can you be a normal person for like five minutes?" she snapped. Evidently she was touchy today. Whatever this was about, it must be serious.

"I'm sure I can muster up some decency."

"Thank you. Now, I asked you to come down here because I'm kind of freaking out."

"Why invite me here? Why not call upon your little buddy, Marcel?"

"Because you'll believe me and nobody will fight it like you will."

"Alright, I'll bite. What exactly is happening thats got you all stirred up?"

"I'm not entirely sure the what. All I know is that something powerful is here in the Quarter. I can feel it. I'm not sure what or how many of them are here but the supernatural meter is off the charts!"

"Well the Strix is here. That could explain that," I said quickly.

"It might. I wanted to let you know that weird stuff is happening. Be careful. I'll keep an ear out to see if anybody else knows anything."

"I appreciate the warning. We'll be in touch."

I left the cemetery and headed back towards home. I kept alert, searching for any evidence of the force that Davina mentioned. For all I knew, this was a ploy by the witches to keep us occupied in order to distract from their own agenda. Nothing stuck out, until suddenly, something did. The faint sounds of a struggle in the distance. I ran towards it. I headed down and alley and came upon a confusing sight. It stopped me in my tracks.

Giselle was fighting off two men. Another laid at her feet, staked through the heart. The tall blonde one kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. I slowly began approaching. The vamp attacked her from behind, trying to bite her neck which was already drenched in blood. She ripped the stake out of the vampire corpse at her side. She slouched down and shoved it over her shoulder, right into the heart. He fell over and died right on the spot. The last of the vamps started in on her. She punched him in the face before grabbing his arm and using it to throw him onto the ground. She quickly bent down to reach into her bag. Out of the bag, she pulled another wooden stake. The vamp began to back up slowly to retreat. I took this as my cue. I darted behind the vamp and snapped his neck. He collapsed and she promptly staked him as well. I clapped slowly. It was an impressive display. Three vamps to one human is a lethal ratio but usually not for the vampires.

"Thanks for the help but I could have taken him," she said catching her breath.

"I know you _could_ have but you'd already done two, I figured I'd pitch in a little." She smiled as she grabbed her neck, covering her hands in blood. "Come on. Let me see it."

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine."

"You are covered in your own blood. That is a deep wound. I doubt you can just put a band-aid on a bite that size!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she insisted again. She was mighty stubborn, just like Camille!

"Here, drink," I commanded before I bit my wrist open. I put it to her mouth before she could protest. She reluctantly took a few gulps before pulling away.

"I don't know how you guys drink this stuff."

"It grows on you," I said with a sheepish grin. Her wound was looking better by the second.

"Thanks for the blood. Although I feel like we don't know each other well enough to be exchanging bodily fluids," she joked.

"Friendships are all relative anyways, a mere social convention. I prefer to make my own rules."

"I can tell."

"You're a quick learner."

"Well, I hate to drink and run but I should really get going."

"You aren't going to tell me what this whole situation here was about?" I asked gesturing to the bodies.

"Not this second, but I will. I promise. Please?" For some reason I actually believed her with unwavering confidence.

"Alright. We'll talk Later then. Please be careful!"

"I make no promises!" She cooed before hurrying off leaving me to ponder the bizarre scene that had unfolded around me.

* * *

 **Elijah**

With Marcel by my side, I headed down to Rousseau's. As anticipated, Camille was at her usual station behind the bar. She saw us and a big smile crossed her lips.

"Hello boys, what can I get ya?"

"Whiskeys. Neat if you don't mind," I replied. She promptly poured the two glasses.

"How are you guys?"

"No complaints."

"That's always a plus," she joked.

"I'm afraid we must admit that we did come here with a purpose," I said softly.

"Oh, no. What's happened now?" She asked with a sigh.

"Nothing...yet," Marcel replied seriously. A look for worry crossed her face.

"Do you know anything about Giselle and Niklaus' night out last night?" I asked curiously.

"They were out together? Uh... No...I don't know anything about it," she said sourly as she wiped the counter down.

"I see."

"Why does them hanging out even matter to you?"

"Well, Marcel seems to think that Klaus may be after something of Giselle's or maybe a secret she may be keeping- hence his sudden interest with her," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, we were hoping you might know what that thing might be," Marcel said with urgency.

"Giselle and I don't keep secrets from one another...I don't think she is keeping anything from you guys that would be valuable. But, our family does have access to a large collection of dark objects and extensive histories on vampire, werewolf, and witch families...maybe he is after something like that?" She suggested with a shrug.

"You might be onto something, Camille," I said with a nod. I don't know why I hadn't though of that. I desperately began trying to think of anything that Niklaus might want. Dark objects could do any number of things...it was going to be tough to determine what he thought he needed.

* * *

 **Niklaus**

Under the veil of darkness a figure appeared in my bedroom doorway.

"Hello, Nik," a voice cooed. I turned my attention to the source.

"Giselle, please come in, have a seat," I said gesturing to the seat across from me. She sat, crossing her long legs in front of her. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About earlier?"

"Yes, sort of. But before I do, I need you to promise me that this stays between us."

"Why tell me a huge secret? You barely know me..."

"Because you don't fully trust me. A part of you wants to but you can feel that I'm hiding something from you."

"And I'm right?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Call me crazy but I actually enjoy your company. I don't think I'm being presumptuous by saying that you enjoy mine as well. But in order for you to fully do you need to know I'm 100% honest. So i'm going to just put it out there so there aren't any more secrets and then you can put those suspicions to rest," she said earnestly. I couldn't help but grin. Her gumption truly impressed me. She was so self assured at times it was scary. "So do you promise to keep my secret?"

"I do. You have my word."

"Okay...so here it goes...I'm a witch."

"Really?"

"Yes. Those vamps today didn't know that though. I've cloaked my magic so I could go unnoticed. I think they just intended to use me as their next meal," she said with a shrug.

"Amazing."

"Amazing? That's all you have to say?!" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well I've known many witches and this town has more than its fair share. Meeting them is no longer much of a surprise. Why make it some big secret?" I asked her.

"Well I'm not just any witch, I'm the first born of the first born of the first born...continuing up my entire bloodline. It comes with extraordinary power, but people have mostly forgotten that I existed many think I'm dead. You know, there used to be three covens that resided in the Quarter. There was a witch war and well...now there is only one. My coven, well what was left of it, fled to Savannah..."

"And the other one?"

"Were wiped out a few years ago."

"Fascinating. So why conceal yourself? Any wars between your covens are surely dead."

"I'm not so worried about the witches. I'm more concerned about Cami. She doesn't know yet...I don't know how to tell her something like this. She will freak out. She's already been through so much!"

"You've had a lifetime to tell her. Why haven't you? I thought you two told each other everything," I questioned. She took a deep breath.

"I didn't know I was a witch until eight years ago. I freaked out of course. I wanted to tell her but Uncle Kieran wouldn't allow me to. She hadn't uncovered the whole supernatural world yet and he didn't want her to. I respected his wishes. After I found out that she knew about these forces, I was going to tell her. I just couldn't find the words and chickened out."

"What happened eight years ago?" I asked suddenly incredibly curious.

"My Grandma Georgette died. Unbeknownst to me, she bound and veiled my powers at my father's request when I was a small child. What nether of them had realized was that once she died, her spell on my powers would disappear too. So suddenly I was over flowing with power that I didn't know how to control. I was only 16 years old. I was young, scared, angry, and alone. I felt like my whole life up until that point was a lie," she said sadly. There was pain in her blue eyes.

"I know a little about that myself."

"Really?" She asked relieved that she wasn't alone.

"Yes. I'm a hybrid you know-half vampire, half werewolf. Ester, a witch, had an affair and conceived me with a werewolf. She hid the whole thing, including the fact that I was half wolf for many years. She made me wear a necklace to suppress the strength of that part of me, telling me rubbish about it being to protect me from harm. Then one day the necklace came off. I too felt the sudden surge of power and in that moment I discovered the truth that had been hidden from me all along. It was infuriating."

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Niklaus. You must have felt so betrayed," Giselle said seriously. It was kind of refreshing to talk to somebody who truly understood the experience. It was a rarity.

"I really did..."I was quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Cami should know about you, you know."

"I know. I keep meaning to. I'll do it soon, I promise."

"Good. Until then, I wont tell anybody."

"Thank you, Nik."

"You're welcome."

"You know, I would like to help you and your family with those three vamps that have come to town."

"They are incredibly dangerous."

"So, I don't care. If you need anything, I could be of service," she offered.

"Hanging around with us is going to get you killed, Giselle," I warned her.

"What's the point in living if you play it safe? I've got abilities and I intend to use them to kick some ass," she said defiantly. I laughed heartily.

"I like you, Giselle. We are going to have a lot of fun together..."

* * *

 **Thank you all for take the time to read Sinners and Saints! I hope you'll stick with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! Comments and feedback are appreciated! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Giselle**

In the comfort of my own home, I was very hard at work. I broke into the only locked room in my childhood home. I'd never been in it before. For my entire life my father had locked his little witch den. Obviously this had a lot to do with me not knowing about the mere notion of witches let alone that my father and his entire family were witches as well. Luckily for me, my father mentioned it in his journal and so I knew I needed to get inside it. I had to see it for myself. Now, I was like a kid in a candy store within it's walls like I imagined my father used to. The place was stocked with shelves and tables full of ingredients and equipment for spells and potions. In the corner, a bookshelf housed a small collection of grimoire's from family members long since passed. I had everything I needed to protect those around me.

I poured in the final ingredient into the small bowl in front of me. It began to smoke as I waved my hand over the top, chanting. I closed my eyes concentrating on the task at hand. Then, suddenly, it was over. I smiled, pleased with my work. I found a vile on one of the shelves and filled it with my new concoction. My phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

" _Hello love,_ " Niklaus greeted chipper.

"Hi, Klaus."

" _So, how is everything coming along_?"

"Fantastic. I just bottled up the serum. We should be all set to go."

" _Perfect!"_

"Have you spotted my mark yet?" I asked him seriously.

" _Why yes I have! He's at Rousseau's as we speak. He's wearing a brown jacket."_

"Is Cami there?"

" _Not yet. So...We should be able to get our plan underway with no difficulty,_ " he said confidently.

"Great. Glad to hear it!"

" _You aren't having any second thoughts about this, are you?_ " He asked with concern.

"Of course not. When I told you I was in, I meant it. You are going to be close by right?" I asked double checking. A smart girl wouldn't get herself tangled in trouble without back up.

" _I can assure you that I'll be very near to you in case something goes wrong_. _I'll do everything that I can to keep you safe._ "

"Okay, I'll head out now. See you soon."

" _Goodbye, Giselle, please do be careful_."

I hung up and headed towards the door. Clad in a cocktail dress and a leather jacket, I shoved the vial of serum into my purse and headed out into the night. It was a quick walk to Rousseau's. I ordered a glass of bourbon and looked around the bar. It wasn't hard to spot Tristan. He was making his way through the bar with a nearly full drink. Carefully, I timed it so that I stepped backwards just as he was about to pass, sending me bumping into him. His drink spilled onto the floor.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so so sorry!" I apologized as I reached for a napkin to dry his hand. I gave him my most innocent and apologetic facial expression.

"Oh it's quite alright."

"Here, let me make it up to you. Can I buy you a drink? You know to replace the one I just splattered all across the floor?" A wicked grin crossed his lips as he looked me up and down.

"I'd like that very much, as long as you'll join me while I drink it, of course," he said with a sparkle in his eye.

"That can definitely be arranged..."

I grabbed another drink for him and met him over at a table in the corner.

"Well thank you."

"My pleasure. I'm Giselle by the way."

"Giselle, what a beautiful name! I'm Tristan."

* * *

 **Niklaus**

I watched from across the street as Giselle charmed and flirted the knickers off Tristan. She was doing quite well. He was enamored by the blonde from the start. I was very impressed with her performance and the plan all together. I was even more surprised at her willingness to put herself into the action.

A second round of drinks were ordered and Tristan got up to go to the restroom.

The instant the drinks arrived, Giselle reached into her purse and pulled out the vile. She dumped the entire bottle in without being detected. Tristan returned to the table and Giselle goaded him into drinking it by doing convincing him to cheers. A sly smile crossed her lips. Her confidence was apparent even from this far away. I sighed...I wasn't sure how long something like this would take and I was growing anxious for it all to be over.

30 minutes later, I saw her rise to her feet and head for the door. Tristan gave her a kiss on the cheek and they parted ways. I met Giselle at our designated spot, in the alley way behind the bar.

"How did it-"

"Come on, let's get out of here!" She urged. I obliged and followed her. We headed back to my place without question. I still had no idea where she lived, she was still quite a mystery to me.

"Let's just head up into my room," I suggested quietly. I wanted to talk through this whole ordeal before bringing it to my brothers attention. Elijah always was such a worry wort.

"Fine with me." We quickly and quietly headed up to my room not alerting my siblings to my return. We entered and closed the door. She wasted no time plopping down in the edge of my bed, making herself at home. I sat down near her.

"So, how did it go?"

"The serum was flawless, worked just like it was supposed to. He couldn't help but spill everything."

"Will he remember this?"

"No, he wont remember the night after that second drink. We should be fine," she assured me.

"What were you able to figure out? Why are they here?"

"They are here to protect themselves."

"From what?"

"From your demise, evidently. There has been a lot of fear among the vampire community. Your brothers, Kol and Finn...they are dead and their deaths have ended their bloodlines. So naturally, the last three bloodlines are in a panic. They don't want to suffer the same fate," Giselle shrugged.

"So why come back here? This isn't exactly the safest place in the world!" I remarked.

"Well the Originals are here of course! Apparently they would like to protect their sires as well. How? I have no fucking clue."

"I have a feeling something sinister might be the end game this time."

"Absolutely. I don't think they were thinking about doing the whole body guard thing." I chuckled.

"How do you think we should go about this little scenario?"

"I think you and Elijah need to play along. Just see what unfolds. Short of murdering all of them, their is no way to know how to end it without knowing what their end game is."

"Well killing them all isn't off the table!" I said coyly. She glared at me. "I was kidding!"

"No you weren't," she said with a hearty laugh.

"You get me!"

"Niklaus! Niklaus, are you there?" I heard Elijah call out as he knocked on the door. I looked to Giselle.

"I'll hide!" She offered, mouthing the words as to not be detected by the ridiculously good hearing of a vampire. I nodded and she climbed under the bed.

"Come in brother!" The door swung open. His expression was incredibly stern.

"What is it, Elijah? You look positively upset!"

"I am upset...I think you were right."

"Of course I am...what was I right about this time?" I asked cheekily.

"Giselle."

"What about her?"

"Well, I don't know if we can trust her now!" He exclaimed. I was surprised at his sudden switch in stance.

"Why are you questioning her now? You were completely elated with her being here not too long ago."

"Marcel just arrived. He said he spotted her in the quarter this evening... With Tristan de Martel! I should have trusted your instincts, Niklaus."

"Elijah, she isn't working for them."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because she's working with me. Come on out, love," I said softly. She emerged from under the bed.

"Hello, Elijah," she said sourly as she readjusted her dress. She was miffed at his accusations, and understandably so.

"My apologies, Giselle. I just made a foolish assumption based on hearsay," he mumbled. He was clearly a little embarrassed.

"Yes, you did. I'm not here to screw you guys over. Call me crazy but I actually enjoy your family. So don't be a dick," she said putting her hands on her hips. I laughed at her profanity.

"You know, Elijah, She actually put herself on the line for us tonight. She was getting to the bottom of our de martel mystery. If at any point she screwed up, she would have been at the mercy of a very powerful vampire. Be grateful," I advised.

"Fair enough. I appreciate your help, Giselle...but surely alcohol wasn't enough to goad him into spilling the beans!" He said critically.

"Of course not! That's what potions are for!"

"Where did you get a potion like that?" He asked curiously.

"Freya, of course," I lied. I'd just promised Giselle I'd guard her witchy secret. I couldn't blow it all out of the water already. She'd never trust me then. I quite liked working with her and she was a very fun ally to have so far.

"Of course. What did you discover?" He asked her intently.

"That they have returned to protect their sires from harm in order to protect their own immortality," she replied with a haughty tone.

"Interesting...What do you think we should do, Niklaus?"

"Giselle and I were just talking about that actually."

"For what it's worth, Elijah, I think you guys need to just play along with this whole thing. Once we figure out their end game, we can put plans in place to stop it." He paused for a moment, processing her idea.

"I see your point. I like it," he decided.

"Smashing! Its not often that us brothers agree!" I said with a laugh. "Lets go have a drink shall we?"

"I'd love one," Giselle replied with a smile as she headed out towards the courtyard. Elijah and I followed suit.

* * *

 **Elijah**

The drinks began the flow and truthfully I was having a great time. Even the all business Marcel joined the festivities. His mood was playful as he put on some music to fill out he festive feel. It was some fast paced jazz, just what the New Orleans culture was known for. The kind of music we thrived on once upon a time. I had to admit it was infectious. Marcel grabbed Giselle's hands, pulling her to her feet. They began to dance energetically.

"Still a sloppy dancer I see!" Klaus teased.

"Oh come on, Brother, be nice," I scolded.

"He's a fine dancer!" Giselle said defending him.

"See! The lady agrees!" he said with a laugh as he spun her around.

"Another round?" Klaus asked with a wicked grin as he moved to the bar. He carefully refilled our glasses with fresh bourbon. Giselle and Marcel ceased their dance and walked over to have a drink.

"I have to say, gentlemen, you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"It's an honor to have such a valued guest and ally," my brother said with a tilt of his glass. She winked.

"Tell that to Grumpy gills over here," she said pointing to me.

"Grumpy gills?" I asked with an amused smile.

"Yes! You always are so serious!"

"I am not! I know how to have fun!" I said decidedly.

"Well then you'll have to prove it!" she challenged confidently as she put one hand on her hip.

"Alright then, challenge accepted." I took a swig of my bourbon and set the glass down. She raised her eyebrows in intrigue. I walked towards her and grabbed the drink from her hand. I set the drink down.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought we'd have a dance." I grabbed her hands and led her away from the bar. I pulled her close and we began to move. The fresh scent of her perfume filled my nostrils. I spun her around and she laughed wildly. She was incredibly light on her feet.

"My, my, Elijah...you are quite a dancer. Color me impressed."

"Why thank you, I've been practicing for a thousand years!" I remarked. A laugh escaped her lips. I pulled her against my body, feeling her warm touch. Her blue eyes met mine for a moment. I quickly dipped her. Her long, blonde hair nearly touching the ground.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice asked grumpily. I looked up to see a very displeased Hayley. I raised Giselle back upright. She released her grip on me.

"Hello, Hayley! Come to join the festivities?!" Niklaus asked cheekily. He really loved getting under her skin.

"No, I came because _my_ daughter will not sleep without her favorite toy...which was left here. I came to retrieve it."

"Don't you mean _our_ daughter?"

"Whatever, Klaus. Why don't you just get back to partying with your new blonde playboy bunny?" she snapped.

"Oh...touchy tonight are we?" He said with a laugh.

"Her name is Giselle and she is our guest. I will not allow you to enter our home and insult our guests," I said calmly. She frowned and clenched her fists. Hayley was furious. Giselle on the other hand, wore a smug smile.

"But I-"

"Get the toy and go home to Hope, Hayley. Now!" My brother ordered. He was out of patience with her and had a new found allegiance to Giselle. Hayley rushed up the stairs in a huff to where Hope's nursery was. Niklaus walked over to our guest.

"I apologize for how rude the mother of my child is. You could say she was raised by wolves!" He joked. She threw her head back and laughed.

"It's quite alright, Nik. I'm used to insecure people making up for their short comings by spitting venom," she replied simply. I was impressed by her level of decorum.

"Atta girl. You are above it all. I hope she learns her place soon enough. As far as I'm concerned, you are here to stay, whether she likes it or not."

"I appreciate that. I'm sure her and I will be great pals soon enough," Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Hayley stormed back through the courtyard.

"Goodnight," I sincerely said softly. She didn't utter a word of reply as she made her exit. I resisted the urge to follow her to make sure she was alright. That was Jackson's job now, she'd made that quite clear after the nuptials. I was just a friend now, if even that. She treated us all like the in-laws she never wanted but I suppose in a way, we were.

"Shall we get back to our fantastic evening?" Niklaus suggested.

"Please!" Giselle agreed.

"We shall. Another dance, my lady?" I asked as I extended my hand to her. She looked a bit surprised but with happy silence she took it. I spun her around playfully and with that, the festivities were back under way and the drinks began to flow again.

* * *

 **Thank you all for take the time to read Sinners and Saints! I hope you'll stic** **k with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! Comments and feedback are appreciated! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Giselle**

"I come bearing coffee!" Cami said happily as she offered me a warm coffee cup.

"My hero!" I declared dramatically.

"Yeah, well, you are just lucky you have an easy coffee order."

"What can I say? I love my coffee black!"

"You are so weird. It's disgusting."

My phone began to ring. I reached into my purse to fetch it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, love! What are you up to today?"_

"I am actually out getting coffee with Cami."

 _"Sounds delightful. I call with in invitation for you and Camille."_

"You do? What kind of invitation?" I asked curiously.

 _"Freya, has requested we do a proper dinner this evening... a dinner party if you will. What big sister wants, she gets! So what'll it be? Can we count you in?"_ he asked.

"You can count us in."

 _"Perfect. We'll see you around 8 then."_

"We'll see you then, Nik."

I hung up.

"Nik? You mean Niklaus?" Cami asked curiously.

"The one and only. We are invited over to the Mikaelson's for dinner tonight, so wear something pretty!"

"You are getting very chummy with the Mikaelson's very quickly," she observed.

"Well besides you, they are the only people I know here!" I said laughing.

"Fair enough. Can you just be careful?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see being around their family...you grow to care about them. Inevitably you'll get involved in their 'activities' and then your life is in danger more times than you can count. We're only human, we can get hurt, Giselle." I debated telling her the truth about me being a witch at that moment but just couldn't form the words.

"I'll be careful, Cam, I promise! Besides, if you can handle it, so can I!"

"We're both so going to get murdered," she joked.

"So, so murdered," I giggled.

"So, our impending doom aside, what else is new?"

"Not too much...I was over at the Mikealson's again last night. Hayley is such a bitch!"

"She can be a little much."

"Can I ask what her freaking deal is?" I asked carefully.

"Well why the curiosity?" Cami asked with a sly smile.

"She showed up to the compound up last night and was incredibly rude to me. I was kind of wondering exactly what her problem was with me. I seriously hadn't even uttered a single word to her ever."

"What were you doing when she saw you guys?"

"Well it was just a bunch of us drinking..."

"As in?"

"As in Marcel, Elijah, Nik, and myself. That's all. Well, Elijah and I were dancing a bit too..."

"Ahhh. That makes sense now," she said shaking her head.

"What?"

"Hayley may have reproduced with Niklaus but he isn't the Mikaelson brother that she fell for. She loves Elijah. When she was pregnant with Hope, she moved in with them all so they could protect her and the baby. Elijah in particular was very invested in the idea of the family's newest addition being a new start for all of them. With his compassion and emotional support, he really got her through her pregnancy. After Hope was born, they sent her away for her safety. Being away from her daughter really destroyed her. She pushed everybody away, including Elijah. They both cared about each other a lot but hadn't really ever acted on it."

"Why didn't they get together?"

"They kind of were, for a weekend. It couldn't last though. Hayley decided to marry Jackson, another werewolf in order to help preserve their packs and species. So she did her duty and got married. Elijah, being a man of honor, didn't stop the wedding."

"So the grumpy hybrid was shooting daggers at me because she's still in love with Elijah...interesting," I mused.

"Please, don't press the issue with her. Hayley has a short fuse and is dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry, Cam. I'll be nice," I promised.

* * *

Night fell and I got dressed for dinner. I'd purchased the little red dress months ago and had yet to have an occasion to wear it. It was quite a showstopper, although I might be a little biased in the matter. Cami hadn't wanted to get ready together which I found disappointing. I'd spent many years wishing we had grown up together more so that we'd have those moments getting ready for silly things like parties and school dances. Maybe it was silly to think she might want to get ready together now. We were adults after all. I adjusted my dress and put on a layer of lipstick. I was ready.

I headed out into the slightly cool New Orleans night. I had a smile on my face as I traveled the short distance. Never in a million years did I think that returning to the Quarter would bring me so much happiness. That feeling only grew as I walked up the sidewalk to the Mikaelson compound, bottle of wine in hand. As a rule, I never showed up to a party empty handed. I could hear laughter rolling out as I neared. I headed into the courtyard almost nervously. Niklaus was the first to notice my presence. A smile crossed his lips and he headed towards me.

"Giselle, love, you look positively ravishing," he said sweetly.

"Thank you, Nik. You sure clean up nice," I replied. He grinned and extended his arm to me like a gentleman. I linked my arm through his and he led me over to the rest of the group over by the bar. I took a quick survey of the people are me: Marcel, Niklaus, Elijah, Cami...then Hayley came around the corner with a handsome man, who I presumed was her husband.

"Giselle, what a pleasure to see you again!" Elijah cooed.

"Nice to see you as well. Here, I brought wine," I said handing it to him. "I wasn't sure what was on the menu tonight so hopefully it pairs well."

"I wouldn't worry about that...my goodness, this is very nice wine. Are you sure you want to share this with the lot of us?" he said with a wink. It really was a pricey wine but money didn't mean a whole lot to me any more. The Mikealson's seemed to appreciate the finer things, a fact we seemed to have in common.

"I'm positive."

"You're too kind."

"Dinner is served!" A woman's voice announced. If I was a gambling woman, I'd put my money on the fact that she was Freya Mikealson, the oldest and only non-vampire of the Mikaelson clan. We all began to saunter over to the large and beautifully set table. Tiny little, white name cards adorned each plate, assigning our seats. While Freya sat at one head of the table, my card put me in the opposite one. Nik sat on my right, Elijah on my left.

"Hmm, looks like I've got the best seat in the house!" I joked, putting one hand on each of their arms. Both of the brothers laughed.

"I can assure you that we are the lucky ones," Nik said genuinely.

"Oh Jesus Christ," I heard Hayley say in a huff under her breath.

"Is something the matter, Hayley?" Cami asked softly.

"I just don't that Blondie over there, belongs here. Klaus' flavor of the week bimbos aren't usually invited to family events around here."

"Hayley-" Elijah began. I put my hand on his.

"I've got this, Elijah, thank you. Hayley, I can assure you that I am no bimbo. It is indeed possible for people to be attractive and intelligent at the same time. I'll have you know, I just received my masters degree in Chemistry in which I graduated with honors. I speak three languages, and at the age of 24 am a self made millionaire. I'm very educated so I don't appreciate the derogatory labels. Evidently, my presence here seems to upset you and to be frank, I don't care. I am an invited guest, just like everybody else here," I said carefully. Hayley narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Please excuse me, everybody. I'm going to go check on my daughter," She said quietly as she got up and headed upstairs. Jackson, shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He shot me a very apologetic look. I looked over at Cami who gave me a subtle thumbs up. I sighed as a server began pouring wine into all of our glasses.

"Can I just say something before we eat? I asked politely. Freya smiled at me.

"Yes, of course, Giselle. The floor is all yours."

"I just wanted to say thank you to you all. Freya, thank you for inviting me tonight and throwing this dinner. It smells fantastic. To the rest of you, this past week, you all have accepted me into your lives without question and I really appreciate it. I haven't felt like I had a home in a long time and you all have made my transition back to my hometown amazing. So...thanks."

"It's our pleasure, G," Nik said speaking for everybody as dinner began to be brought out. Hayley returned to the group.

"So, Giselle, what do you do for a living?" Freya asked curiously.

"I am a pharmacologist...I work in the pharmaceutical industry on a freelance basis. It's a very um..lucrative industry," I admitted.

"She's basically in the most evil of professions in the science industry," Cami joked. We all laughed.

"Well how fitting that you have befriended Klaus, the most evil person on the planet!" Hayley snarked.

"Evil is all relative to your perspective, isn't it?" I asked with a grin.

"I agree. One's stance will be determined by their perspective. An act that is evil to one person is a godsend to another. Lots of grey area," Elijah said calmly. He was trying hard to redirect the conversation as to not allow Hayley to ruin the evening.

"Evil is evil. Didn't Klaus murder your Uncle...Kieran, wasn't it?" she asked rudely. Cami's eyes grew wide in horror. I took a deep breath in an attempt to keep my cool. The lights flickered for a mere second.

"Don't Hayley," Nik warned with a seething anger brewing in his voice.

"What? It's not a secret that the big, bad, Original Hybrid murdered him," she replied with a twisted smile. Nik made eye contact with me for a brief second before looking away sadly.

"Babe, ease up," Jackson urged with a whisper.

"No, its something that should be acknowledged! Giselle should know what a monster she is associating with. She should know that her beloved uncle had the life taken from him in Klaus' hands!"

"It was a mercy killing!" Cami spat, a tear running down her cheek.

"Right. 'Mercy!'. He took your hexed uncle and turned him into a monster. Then he broke his neck and put a stake through his heart. Quite a showing of mercy!"

"Enough!" Elijah yelled abruptly. Everybody froze because he was known for his composure. "Hayley, that is enough!"

"You've got two choices: shut your mouth and enjoy dinner or go home," Nik growled. Silently, she stood up and left the table. Jackson followed her right on out of the courtyard. I looked over at Cami, whose tear streaked face broke my heart. I always had a hard time watching her cry...

* * *

The rest of the meal went rather uneventfully. We changed the subject and after a little while, the mood was lifted back to a better place- with the help of some wine of course. After the food was gone, we continued to drink in the courtyard. Finally, I got some face time with Freya.

"Thank you so much for dinner! I appreciated the invitation."

"Thanks for coming. My brothers kept talk about you and I like Camille a lot. I figured you were somebody I'd like to get to know," she said with a smile.

"If you ever need any time away from all the testosterone and fangs around here, you let me know!"

"That would be nice! I may have waited over one thousand years to finally find my family, but some days I can't wait for some time apart!" She joked.

"We should do a girls day soon! You, me, and Cami! We can go to lunch, shop, go dancing, whatever you want..."

"I would really love that!" Nik made his way over to us.

"Giselle, can borrow you for a moment?" he asked me with a sly smile. I looked over to Freya.

"Go, we'll talk later!" She encouraged.

"Alright, I guess you can borrow me!" I said setting down my glass.

"Come along then," he said walking off. I followed him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, love..."

"So mysterious. You aren't going to kill me are you? People know i'm here!" I joked. He laughed heartily.

"I wouldn't think if it! I hate most people, but you I actually happen to enjoy...ah here we are."

"We're here?"

"Yes, there is somebody behind this door that I'd like you to meet." He opened the door, revealing a child's room. I was a little shocked at this sudden exposure to vulnerability. He didn't strike me as a man who opened up easily. Nik walked over to the playpen and picked the little girl up. "Hope, I want you to meet Giselle. Giselle, meet Hope, my daughter."

"She is beautiful," I exclaimed as I got closer to her. She wore a big, goofy grin. "She takes after her mother!"

"I take offense!"

"Oh you know I'm kidding. You are quite a handsome devil!" I conceded. His pout turned into a very playful smile. I grabbed Hope's tiny little hand. I felt a little charge. "Whoa, you are going to have your hands full with this one!"

"And why is that?"

"She has a little magic coming in, I think."

"Witches can tell that sort of thing?"

"Strong ones can. Obviously she's not gotten full blown witch powers yet but they are there. Other witches might sense it. Her possibly immense power might draw enemies to her as she gets a little older. Children can be manipulated," I warned. He looked concerned like any parent would.

"What can I do to stop that?"

"I can cast a spell on an item for her to wear like a necklace or bracelet. It could cloak her magic without binding them. So she could access the magic but it would make it hard for others to see she has them."

"Does that really work?" He asked skeptically.

"Most of the time. I'm wearing one right now," I said shaking the bracelet on my wrist. "Freya is incredibly powerful and hasn't let on about my powers. I don't think she knows."

"I think that would be best to do then. Are you sure you are okay doing this?"

"Nik, it is no problem at all. I'm happy to help. Children should be able to live safe and happy lives without being fodder to adult problems." He pulled me close and gave me a kiss on the temple.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He turned and set Hope in her crib for bed. He stayed with his back towards me, looking at his daughter.

"Giselle?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about Hayley. She was way out of line...she shouldn't have brought up Kieran."

"Nik, it-"

"No, its not okay. She went too far. She knows better than to go there."

"She's trying to stir up trouble. She wants me to hate you guys for the things you've done in the past," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me. His face was grief stricken.

"Kieran was a great man. He deserved so much better than he got in the end. I feel horrible about what I had to do to him. I'm so sorry."

"You did what you thought was best. You did right by Kieran and Cami. I know you did," I said getting teary eyed.

"There are just no words that I can say...to express how guilty I feel."

"Dont feel guilty..."

"Did you know, when you met me that I had done that to your Uncle?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I did."

"And that didn't bother or scare you?"

"No. You know, I spoke to Uncle Kieran after he passed. He died a vampire so he was still on the other side for me to seonce. He told me everything. He had no anger over how he went. He appreciated how much you tried to help him and how much you were there for Cam."

"There is a lot of darkness in me, Giselle."

"I know. I've got a lot in me too. I find solace in the darkness." He smiled.

"We should get back." I nodded and followed him back out to the party.

* * *

 **Thank you all for take the time to read Sinners and Saints! I hope you'll stic** **k with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! Comments and feedback are appreciated! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Elijah**

I returned to the house after a stroll around the quarter. I noticed a white envelope sitting next to the bourbon on bar. I walked towards it in curiosity. My name was on the front, embossed in gold lettering. Carefully, I opened the letter. It was an invitation to a gala being thrown by our foes, the Triad...tonight. Aurora, Tristan, and Lucien knew that this tight of a timeline gave us little time to prepare.

"I see you've got one too," Hayley called out as she and Jackson walked towards me. She held an identical invitation in her hand.

"Indeed. Looks like the game is on..."

"Should we be worried?" Jackson asked me seriously he asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you it would be fine," his wife said with sigh.

"You always say it'll be fine. You think it's protecting me and it's not. Elijah knows these people, he truly knows what they are capable of."

"I'm going to be honest with you, they are very old and very strong. They are also very conniving...we made them after all. We are up against a great force with the Triad...and this very well could her dangerous for all of us," I replied honestly.

"Thank you for your honesty," he said taking a deep breath.

"Oh good, you're here," Niklaus declared as he walked down the stairs.

"I take it you've already seen the invitation, Brother," I observed. He had that look he gets when he has been scheming.

"I have. We're all going to attend that little gala, we have to," he replied seriously. Hurried footsteps approached. We all turned to see Giselle fly into the courtyard, in a full sprint. She was clearly in the middle of exercising, her body was clad in a tiny sports bra and spandex shorts. Her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her abs and chest glistened with a hint of sweat.

"Nik, what happened?! Is everybody alright?" She asked out of breath. She looked incredibly panicked.

"Nothing's happened. We're all fine and well. Thanks for coming so promptly, love," he responded with a pleased expression on his face. She furrowed her brow.

"God dammit, Nik! You told me this was an emergency! I thought something was wrong!" she growled. "I'm like half naked!"

"Don't worry. Nobody here minds the attire. It suits you," he said with an amused grin. She tried to stay mad but was failing miserably. Her lips broke into a partial smile.

"You'll quickly grow accustomed to Niklaus' whims," I assured her.

"Adorable!" She cooed. "Alright, so you dragged me...and I'm assuming all of them here for something, Nik. You better spill!"

"Alright, we'll get down to business then!" he declared.

"Finally," Hayley sighed rather impatiently.

"Our enemies, Tristan, Lucien, and Aurora are throwing some sort of gala tonight. We've all received invitations so we are in for an interesting evening. Obviously they have something they want to accomplish by inviting us. We need to be on edge. Tonight's objective? To find out what the hell their plans are here in New Orleans."

"Sounds simple enough, Brother. I better have my tux pressed," I decided.

"Already done," he replied.

"So you guys are going to a party. Parties are great. What I don't get is why you wanted me here exactly?" Giselle asked with a confused look on her face. "I wasn't invited to some ball."

"Gala!" he corrected.

"Gala, whatever!"

"Well, love, you are coming with us of course! It is a proper gala, we all get a plus one!"

"Is that right?" she asked with her hands on her hips. He nodded. "And why would I want to go exactly?"

"Because you're one of us now. We do this stuff together," he said simply. Her face lit up a little. "So you're coming."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Fantastic, you'll be Elijah's date for the evening!" Klaus determined.

"And why isn't she your date?" I questioned. I was curious why he wouldn't take her as his own date. They were incredibly chummy after all.

"First, Elijah, you are a much more attentive date and secondly, Aurora will be there. If she sees me walk in with a hot date, she'll try to kill her! You know how jealous she gets."

"I admit that you're probably right in this instance," I said with a laugh. Aurora was incredibly unstable mentally which made her almost as dangerous as she was reckless. I looked over to Giselle. "I'd be honored if you'd accompany me to the Gala."

"I'd love to go with you, Elijah," she said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "So what am I supposed to wear to this thing?"

"Don't worry, I've taken care of it. Your dress will be here this afternoon. Come over whenever to change," Niklaus said simply.

"Okay...well, see you guys later then?"

"Yes. Bye, Giselle." She put her I-pod headphones back in her ears and ran out into the Quarter.

* * *

 **That night...**

I came down the stairs to the courtyard. Niklaus was sitting in a chair, having a glass of bourbon.

"Nice tux," he remarked.

"Well thank you, Brother, I appreciate you sending it out for me."

"No problem. Wanted to make sure that we were ready for tonight."

"Guys, you look so handsome!" Freya cooed as she emerged from her room. She was wearing a purple gown for the gala. She was accompanying Niklaus.

"You look incredibly beautiful, Sister!" I said sweetly.

"Thank you. I'm just happy to be in on the hi-jinx this time. I never get to go on your adventures!" she joked.

"Well... I needed a date!" Niklaus replied cheekily. She whacked his arm playfully.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"You know I'm kidding!"

"You're always so mean, Niklaus!" I said with a laugh.

"Someone has to be. Besides aren't little brothers supposed to give their older siblings hell?" he said simply.

"That's what I hear!" He looked up towards the balcony.

"Giselle, love, are you nearly done?" Nik yelled.

"Give me a damn minute!" She yelled back. Niklaus and I looked at each other and laughed. She had a mouth on her and she didn't seem to fear Nik one bit. An anomaly of some sort. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad quite yet.

"Need any help?" Freya called out to her.

"Uh, nope. I'm finished!" She announced as she emerged from Rebekah's room. It was cliche to say but she looked absolutely breathtaking. Her long, black gown contrasted beautifully with her sun kissed skin and platinum blonde hair. A high slit showed a little of her toned legs as she descended down the staircase. I walked over to the bottom and extended my hand to her. Her hand grabbed mine and I helped her down the last few stairs.

"Hello handsome," she said softly.

"Hello. You look stunning." A smile crossed her glossy lips.

"Thank you. I have to admit, your brother is oddly good at picking out formal wear."

"Yes, he's a jack of all trades."

"Are you sure he didn't take my measurements while I slept or something?" She joked. "This thing fits me like a glove."

"I wish I could tell you without a doubt that he didn't," I quipped. A laugh escaped her lips.

"Shall we be going then?" Niklaus asked.

"After you, Brother."

* * *

We arrived at the Gala that was already in full swing. The Mikaelson's liked to make an entrance. An orchestra was playing music and people danced about happily. If I didn't know this room was packed with vampires, witches, and werewolves, I'd say this was going to be a fun evening.

"Would you care for a drink?" I offered my lovely date.

"I would. Thank you, Elijah." I went to fetch us a couple of drinks. On my way back to her, I noticed all of the attention she was getting from onlookers. She seemed oblivious to all of it as she watched the musicians intently. Suddenly, as if she knew I was watching her, her head turned and her blue eyes met mine. Her lips parted into a smile.

"Here you go."

"My hero! I don't know how to navigate these things without alcohol," she admitted.

"You're very charming, I'm sure you'd do fine without. Luckily, you don't have to find out tonight."

"Very true. So who are most of these people anyways?"

"Well there are some of the bigwigs from New Orleans you know, the rich and powerful. The rest of these people are a part of the group, the Strix. They are an ancient society of vampires. Very powerful. Tristan is a part of the group."

"Where do they come from?"

"They mostly descended from me and my sire line, actually. I founded the group many years ago."

"Awww so you're like their Dad," she said with a giggle.

"Absolutely not! I'm too young and dashing to be their father!" I protested.

"Fair enough," she winked. "So you founded the group but obviously aren't involved anymore. Who runs the group now?" She asked before chugging a large portion of her drink.

"Tristan de Martel. I believe you've met him," I said with a cheeky grin.

"That I have."

"He was the first vampire I ever sired. Rebekah sired his sister, Aurora, and Niklaus sired their friend Lucien. Lucien was the first..it was on accident really. We didn't know that our blood could heal others or that people dying with vampire blood in their systems would turn them. With that, the Triad was born."

"Wow...and now they have reemerged to try to do who knows what!"

"Yeah, the world is a funny place...so another drink?" I asked.

"Yes please! I'm parched!"

"I'll go grab us another round."

* * *

 **Giselle**

I looked out at the crowd with a sense of wonder as I waited for Elijah to return. It was a bizarre scene to be apart of. The room was buzzing with activity.

"Hello stranger," a familiar voice greeted. I turned to see Tristan de Martel standing before me.

"Hi, Tristan! How funny to see you here!"

"I was thinking the same thing about you! You know, I'm one of the hosts of this little event. I don't remember your name being on the list, " he teased.

"Well I am _very_ popular, Mr. de Martel. All kinds of people wanted me to be their date to this thing," I joked.

"I can see why!"

"Well you did an amazing job with the gala. It looks amazing in here. I'm having a great time," I assured him.

"Glad to hear it. You look stunning in that gown," he complimented.

"In that case, I might just have to trade all of my dresses in for formal gowns!" I quipped.

"You'd make quite a statement, that's for sure. Although you do that without the eccentric attire as well."

"I'd like to think so. That's very kind of you to say."

"It's well deserved. So... Who _is_ your date this evening?" He asked curiously.

"Elijah Mikaelson. You know him?" I asked cheekily knowing full well he knew his sire.

"That I do. Uh...how did you meet exactly?"

"Oh just around town. It's amazing the people you meet here just going about your business. Everybody is so friendly."

"How very true it is!" he exclaimed. Elijah emerged from the crowd with our drinks.

"Tristan," he said politely.

"Elijah," he replied. "Well...I'll leave you two to your date then. Save me a dance!"

"Sure thing, Tristan!" I answered back politely.

"Sorry it took so long. I guess everybody was parched today," He joked.

"It's alright. Tristan was playing nice. He seemed surprised to see me here with you."

"Well i'm not known for having a lot of female company in the last couple hundred years. People are surprised when I bring a date these days," he said with a shrug.

"Well that is a shame. You seem like quite a catch!" I said squeezing his arm. He smiled.

"Relationships are hard to maintain in a life like mine where the drama is plentiful and I spend my life mainly keeping my siblings at bay!"

"That's understandable. But...you need to take care of yourself sometimes too. You always seem so busy trying to make sure everybody else is happy. Don't forget to put yourself on the list, Elijah. If you don't, you'll have spent an eternity where you've never really lived." He sighed sadly.

"There is no way you are 25!"

"You better believe it!"

"You are wise beyond your years, Giselle."

"Tell me about it. I'm 25 going on 80!" I laughed heartily as did he. Suddenly, his focus seemed fuzzy. I followed his line of vision and found my eyes wandering the crowd on the dance floor. Jackson and Hayley were wrapped in each others arms with smiles on their faces. "Don't do that to yourself," I told him softly.

"I'm not doing anything," he insisted, straightening his tie.

"Bullshit. You love her. That doesn't mean you have to torture yourself by watching her happy with her new husband."

"I'm happy that she's happy," he tried to assure me. I wasn't buying it.

"It's okay to be a little upset about this. She made a choice. She chose him, she chose her pack. It's okay to have some damn feelings, Elijah. I know its not very vampirish but it's okay to feel."

"I don't want to be ruled by her any longer and I refuse to be."

"That's great."

"Now, I'd be honored if you'd join me for a dance," he asked offering me his arm.

"I'd love too," I said gleefully before slamming back the rest of my drink. I grabbed his arm and he led me onto the dance floor.

* * *

Once again Elijah proved what an apt dancer he really was. Although, he had been around 1000 years to perfect it. I found it quite enjoyable to be dancing about in his arms. Time began to fly by. The pairings of Freya and Nik and Jackson and Hayley joined as as well. It was just a wonderful evening. I was wondering why the Mikaelson's were so concerned.

"Want to grab some drinks?" He asked me, learning close to my ear. It was music to my ears. We'd been dancing for quite awhile and I could use a few moments break from standing in these heels.

"Sure, let's grab that table!" I suggested. The other four followed our lead and we all sat down at the table with us. A server approached the table.

"Can a get you guys some drinks?" She asked politely.

"A round of champagne for the table, please," Nik declared joyously. She nodded and hurried off to procure the order.

"You are in quite a jubilant mood," I remarked.

"I'm enjoying myself quite a bit. Drinks, friends, family, music...It's nice."

"Enjoying yourself without scheming and murder involved, I guess there is a first time for everything," Elijah joked. We all laughed, even Nik.

"Oh come on!" he whined.

"Oh you know we're teasing," I said squeezing his arm playfully.

"Ah, the drinks have arrived!" he announced. The server distributed the drinks carefully, ending with Freya.

"Bottoms up!" I declared, taking a generous sip.

"So, has anyone seen Marcel?" Elijah asked concerned.

"I saw him earlier but he kind of vanished. Do you think he went home?" Hayley asked.

"Its not like him but I suppose it's possible," Elijah replied dryly.

"Something could have happened to him? I know he's in the Strix now but that doesn't mean somebody doesn't have their own agenda," I pointed out.

"I'll call him," Hayley volunteered. "I'll go see if I can find somewhere quiet so I can hear him."

"Thank you," Nik said dryly. Suddenly he seemed very concerned. Freya began to cough profusely.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"I'm fine, just a tickle in my throat," she insisted.

"Drink some more champagne. Maybe the bubbles will help," I joked. She smirked and threw back the rest of her glass. "Better?"

"A little," she lied. Hayley walked back to the table.

"Did he answer?' Elijah asked her urgently. Freya coughed again.

"He did. He's fine. Still here actually. Seems as though he is being talked up by some red head!" The hybrid said with a laugh.

"Atta boy," Nik praised. The coughing persisted. I looked at her critically. She began to stand.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the ladies room," Freya said softly as she sped off. The Mikaelson brothers looked uneasy.

"I'm going to go check on her," I said standing up.

"Thank you," Nik said seriously. I hurried off to the bathroom. I flung the door open frantically.

"Freya! Freya!" I called out.

"Right here," she said weakly as she emerged from a stall.

"Did you throw up?" I asked.

"Yep. Great night this turned out to be," she mused.

"We can get out of here. I have no problem heading out a little early with you."

"Oh no, that's not necessary. I'm going to stick it out a little longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I insist we stay. It's been a great night up until now. Even my brothers are getting along! I don't want to ruin it."

"You're a good sister."

"When you are deprived of 1000 years of being their big sister, you have to get in those moments when you can," she said with a grin.

"Fair enough."

"We should get back out there." I nodded and walked with her through the door, leaving the bathroom.

"Everything alright?" Elijah asked curiously as we reached the table.

"It's fine," Freya assured him. He looked to me, unconvinced. I shrugged.

"Good!" Nik exclaimed before grabbing my hand. "Come on, love."

"Where are we going?"

"To dance. Surely you've saved one for me, right?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"For you? Of course."

"Fantastic." We headed out onto the dance floor. He pulled me close, our faces only inches apart. "Are you having a nice time?"

"I really am. Honestly, I'm glad I came."

"I'm glad you did too."

"I have to admit, I was a little nervous about coming here tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Well...it's like my public coming out as being a part of the Mikaelson entourage!" I joked. "People who are a part of that category often wind up in danger!"

"That is often true but you have to know that we wouldn't let anything happen to you. We protect those close to us, Giselle."

"I know that it's silly to worry. Being with your family, I'm probably one of the safest people in town! I mean, original vampires, hybrids, and a powerful witch sister!" He laughed heartily.

"It is a strong group. Once you are honest about your gifts, we'll be even stronger," he teased, whispering lightly in my ear.

"I'll get to it, I promise!"

"Right," he murmured. It was oddly intimate, holding each other like this, even in a room full of people. Suddenly, Hayley rushed over to us.

"Guys, its' Freya..." she said panicked. We looked over to see Freya pale and sitting in a chair. She was clutching her stomach , Nik looked at me with slight fear in his eyes.

"Come on," I said grabbing his hands and rushing over to her side. "Freya, what's going on?!"

"I have this pain in my stomach and my heart is like skipping a beat. I don't know what's happening..."

"What do we do?" Jackson asked seriously.

"Alright, so... It's obvious somebody is trying to hurt her or all of us. You guys need to stay here and figure out who the hell did this," I snapped.

"What? You are insane. We need to help Freya," Elijah disagreed.

"Jackson and I can get her home. You hybrids and Original vamps can handle the situation here. Those of us who aren't immortal should probably head out of here," I insisted.

"She's right. Hayley, Elijah, you stay here with me," Nik decided.

"Fine. Be safe, Jack," Hayley said giving her husband a kiss. She seemed reluctant to send her husband off with me but she knew it was safer than him staying in a building with old vamps!

"Alright, come on. We've got to get Freya out of here and get her home," I said helping the eldest Mikaelson to her feet. Jackson moved to the other side of her.

"Okay, let's go. I'll follow your lead..."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you all for take the time to read Sinners and Saints! I hope you'll stic** **k with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! Comments and feedback are appreciated! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Giselle**

"Where should we go?" Jackson asked nervously. I glanced around quickly at our options.

"Well...maybe down that hallway? There's got to be a door out of here, like an emergency exit or something."

"Fair enough. I'll go first." We moved to the door, trying not to draw any attention to us. Jackson opened the door and lead the way through it. "I think we need to go at the end of the hall to the left."

"I trust you. Just go with your gut, Jack," I encouraged. "Freya, how are you holding up?"

"I'm alright," she said weakly as we hurried her along the hall. She looked incredibly pale. "Just a little pain, that's all."

"I'm going to get you home and better, I promise," I assured her.

"I'm holding you to that!" she said with a laugh before beginning another round of coughing.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed quickly. Suddenly, Jackson stopped. "Jacks-"

"Shh!"

"What is it?" I whispered.

"People around the corner. Stay calm." I nodded and we all quietly moved forward.

"Hey, you three! Freeze!" A tall, blonde vampire commanded at us. We stopped in our tracks. We were in a building full of very old vampires, we weren't in the position to be starting any fights. He and the three vampires he was with walked towards us.

"Hi guys, we don't want any trouble. My friend here isn't feeling very well and we are just trying to get her home," I said truthfully. The man eyed us suspiciously as he neared.

"What are they?" One of his buddies asked him.

"They sure as hell aren't vampires, that's for sure," he snickered.

"We're human...he's a wolf...like I said, we don't want any trouble. We are just trying to leave," I said seriously, not backing down. Freya was in and out of consciousness at this point. At rhis poiny she was barely supporting herself. Things were getting urgent for her and we needed to get her out of here asap. He approached me, out his hands on my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes. _This bastard was going to try to compel me!_

"Alright, Blondie...you are going to be a good little girl and you are going to stand her with your sick friend. You will not make any noise while we take care of wolf boy here..." he said slowly. I pretended to be compelled. Unbeknownst to him, I was a witch and witches can't be compelled, although I'd taught myself to dilate my pupils to keep up appearances. Seeming satisfied with his compulsion, he moved over to Jackson.

The head vamp grabbed a handful of Jackson's shirt and pulled him from us. He looked a little terrified. They began to beat him as a group. He was fighting back as much as he possibly could against them. He was getting some great hits in but the numbers game quickly got the upper hand. All of their backs were turned to me. I quickly leaned Freya up against the wall. I couldn't let Jackson take the heat for all of this. They'd kill him and then im pretty sure Hayley would kill me. I reached down and pulled syringes from my garter through the slit in my dress. I ran up behind the two closest to me and shoved the syringes of concentrated vervain deep into into their necks. Each hit the ground within seconds. Unfortunately, I only had two syringes. This left two vampires standing. At least it was two versus two now. Suddenly, I felt a fist hit my mouth. My lip was split instantly. I stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining my balance. I swung back at him, landing a punch on his cheek with my right fist and hit him with a left hook right after. He looked dazed. I headbutted him in the nose. He punched me back in my nose, twice, I felt blood began to trickle out.

"That's it, Blondie!" he growled as he grabbed me and began to bite my neck. He was feeding off of me! I tried to no avail to shove him off. I started to weaken. Out of nowhere, I was dropped. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I looked up just in time to see Jackson break his neck. The vamp fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, thank you, Jackson!" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"No, thank you. I would have been dead had you not jumped in," he said extending his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. His face was bloodied as mine was.

"Well we both saved each other tonight. I guess we're even."

"I guess we are."

"Come on, we gotta get her home. She isn't looking so hot." She looked nearly unconscious.

"The door is just a few feet to the left...I can carry her. Might be faster that way," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I think your right. Grab her and let's go, we don't want to be here when these bastards wake up." Jackson picked up Freya and carried her out the door.

* * *

We hurried under the veil of darkness that came with the night. We caught our share of stares as we were bloodied and in formal wear but we pressed on without any more incident. It was quite a sight but we were on a mission. Luckily it didn't take too long to reach the Mikaelson compound.

"Where should we put her?" He asked.

"Up in her room. Just put her in bed. I'm going to run home and grab a few things. I'll be back in five minutes." He nodded and headed up the stairs with Freya in his arms.

I ran out the door and over the few blocks to my house. I unlocked my witches den and rummaged through the stash of herbs and other common ingredients for spells that I had in stock. I grabbed salts, candles, and active charcoal. It's all I could think of for a detoxification spell. I imaged that short of turning her, that this was our only way of saving her at this point. I couldn't let Freya die and it was very apparent that somebody had poisoned her. I was shaking with nerves, and probably from excessive blood loss. It was so bad that I barely remembered to lock up on the way back out.

"Oh, good, you're back!" Jackson said a bit relieved as I reentered the courtyard. He was worried too.

"I'm back...I think I know how to fix this."

"I'm glad you have an idea. I sure don't."

"Well I have some active charcoal. That should absorb a lot out of her system." I went with the most human suggestion, being a chemist it was realistic.

"Great. What can I do to help?" He asked anxiously.

"Help me prop her up so she can drink this?" I asked holding up a bottle of liquid.

"Sure thing." He moved to her side and gently prop her against a few pillows. I poured the liquid charcoal into a glass and sprinkled in some of the salts into it. I gave it a good stirring.

"Freya? Freya!" I said loudly. She opened her eyes. "I need you to drink this."

"Okay," she whispered as she lifted her head up off of the pillow even further. I then helped her tip back the glass. She consumed the mixture of charcoal and healing salts in no time. She laid her head back down.

"What next?" he asked urgently.

"You don't have to do anything more, Jack. Now we just have to wait for it to do it's thing. Why don't you go check on Hope and your Grandma? Surely we both don't need to sit here the whole time," I suggested to get rid of him. I surely couldn't use witchcraft in front of him if I intended to keep my cover. I feared the solution I fed her wouldn't be enough without some help.

"Really?"

"Really. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll be back over soon." I heard him go down the stairs and I got to work. I set candles around the room.

I closed my eyes and lit the candles with my magic. I put my hands gently on her abdomen.

"Et mundabo sanguinem, praesidium, salveo...Et mundabo sanguinem, praesidium, salveo...Et mundabo sanguinem, praesidium, salveo," I chanted urgently. I could feel the heat of the candles intensifying with each passing second. I felt the charge of power building up in my chest. I began again."Et mundabo sanguinem, praesidium, salveo... Et mundabo sanguinem, praesidium, salveo!" The building energy burst through and every single one of the candles all blew out at once. I felt the power surge release and I fell to the floor. I slowly got back to my feet.

Now we just had to wait...

* * *

 **Niklaus**

"Are you insane?" Hayley hissed angrily.

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"We all should be going to help Freya and not dicking around at some Gala!"

"She has a point," Elijah pointed out. It was just like him to take her side.

"We came here for answers and we will get them. Giselle is more than capable of holding down the fort until then," I assured him.

"A human. You think a human can fix what is happening with Freya?" She scoffed.

"She is a woman of science. She is in pharmacology, she knows her way around drugs and side effects. Plus, her family had a wealth of dark objects. I trust she'll utilize those strengths here in this instance." Hayley looked to Elijah for reinforcement in the matter. He was quiet for a minute before opening his mouth to speak.

"Okay. We'll trust in Giselle if you do. You don't trust easily so you must really believe in her," he said carefully.

"Surprisingly, I do. Thank you, Elijah. Now, we have work to do. Let's split up. It'll be easier this way. Meet back here ASAP." I decided.

I trudged through the sea of dancing figures not seeing any of the people I needed to find. That's when I spotted a secluded hallway. I looked around to see if anybody was watching. They weren't, so I headed down the hall. I opened a door to find a formal sitting room. Tristan de Martel sat in an armchair looking smug as always.

"Hello, old friend," he greeted with a devilish grin.

"Hello Tristan."

"Are you enjoying the Gala?"

"I was...look, I didn't come here for small talk and chit chat."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I want to know why you are here in _my_ city!" I growled.

"To protect our sires of course! We wouldn't want you to die and take a whole sire line with you! Finn and Kol took a whole lot of vampires down with them when they died! That can't and won't happen to us," He said with a chuckle.

"I see, and poisoning my sister was just for fun?"

"Your sister? I don't recall Rebekah being here..." He mumbled confused. He looked genuinely surprised. I heard somebody enter the room. I turned to see Aurora de Martel. A pleased smile crossed her naturally pouty mouth.

"Awww what's the matter? Date not going so well, Niklaus?" She cooed. " I saw her run out of here with that sexed up blonde that Elijah brought."

"That blonde is named Giselle. She's an acquaintance if mine. Be nice," Tristan warned.

"Sorry, brother. I didn't mean to offend you. Him, on the other hand..."

"What did you do!?" I growled stepping towards her aggressively. She looked spooked and hurried behind her brother.

"Just a little poison, dear. Don't worry, you'll find somebody better suited to your tastes in no time!" she assured me, rather unconvincingly.

"My date was my sister, Freya, you dim witted wench!" A look of surprise and confusion overtook her face.

"Sister? I thought Rebekah was your only living sister. The other died, Nik! What kind of foolishness is this?"

"Our mother told us she died. She was with our Aunt Dahlia, not that it's any of your business. Now give me the damn antidote, Aurora!" I demanded.

"I uh...I don't have one. My intent was to kill not negotiate. I figured she was just your trampy girlfriend!"

"What was it made of?"

"I'm not sure. I bought it from some gypsy!"

"Please tell me you are joking," Tristan groaned. Aurora shook her head no. "I am so sorry, Niklaus. I had no idea that she was up to something!"

"You better hope that I find a way to fix this. If Freya dies, I will kill your sister! If Freya dies, this is war! No mercy will be spared. I will put you all down as painfully as possible!" I yelled angrily before storming out.

I headed back out into the party to meet Elijah and Hayley.

"I take it you found him, Niklaus?" my brother asked knowingly.

"I did. Bloody Aurora poisoned Freya. She thought our sister was actually my girlfriend."

"So what? She thought she was knocking off the competition?" Hayley asked.

"Evidently. She has no antidote and has no idea what was in her gypsy made poison!"

"Hopefully, Giselle figured out something," Elijah pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here," I decided.

* * *

We walked into the courtyard with purpose.

"Freya! Giselle!" I yelled loudly.

"Jack!?" Hayley yelled out.

"We're up here!" Jackson called out from the balcony. I stormed up the stairs towards Freya's room. She was laying peacefully in her bed.

"Is she-"

"Shes alright, Nik," Giselle said confidently. Freya opened her eyes.

"I'm fine! Feeling a lot better," she assured me. Her coloring had returned. No longer did she look sickly and pale.

"Oh thank god...I'm so sorry, sister."

"It's alright, Niklaus. You should really we worried about her," she said with a grin. I looked over an an exhausted looking Giselle sitting on the chair in the opposite side of the bed. She was holding a glass of bourbon and ice to her lip.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?" I gasped as I made my way over to her. Her lip was bloody, her nose was bloody, blood was all over her neck and dress.

"Some vampires caught us on the way out. They weren't so keen on us leaving the party early," she said with a shrug. She took a drink of bourbon.

"I tried to give her ice but she refused unless it was in a glass and surrounded by bourbon," Jackson said with a chuckle. I smiled for a second before being over taken by concern.

"Well, I'm fine. Just needed a drink!" She insisted.

"You are bleeding from wounds on at least three visible parts of your body. You aren't fine!" Elijah interjected with concern.

"I'm fine!"

"Come on, love," I said extending a hand to her. She took it and I pulled her to her feet. I put an arm around her. "I'm going to tend to Xena Warrior princess over here. Please look after Freya, Elijah."

"Consider it done," he answered dutifully. "Thank you for everything, Giselle."

"Anytime!" She said with a wink.

* * *

I lead her to the bathroom and she followed without opposition.

"I'm alright. It's just a few little wounds." I looked at her unconvinced. I picked her up and plopped her on the counter. "Nik!"

"You took care of us tonight. Let me take care of you," I said seriously, looking her right in the eyes. She softened.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I bit my own wrist and dripped the blood into her now empty glass. "Drink this."

"Bottoms up!" she joked. Shooting back the blood. She winced at the taste as she set the glass down on the counter. A big yawn followed.

"You did a spell on Freya, didn't you?" I asked as I wet a rag in the sink. Her wounds began to heal up, leaving just a bunch of blood on her clothes and skin.

"How can you tell?"

"Because you are exhausted. Magic can take a lot out of a witch," I said knowingly as I dabbed the blood off of her neck.

"Well I did serve as a vampire snack today and then I was bleeding out of my face. I'm amazed I didn't pass out."

"I'm not surprised. You are a fierce warrior, Giselle. There isn't anything you can't handle, Love."

"I'd like to think so."

"Well you did it in spades today. Thank you for saving my sister. I can't thank you enough."

"No thanks is necessary," she said as I cleaned up the last of the blood. "Well, I better head home."

"No!"

"No?"

"No, stay here. You are clearly exhausted from the long evening..." she didn't look convinced. "You should just stay. Freya might need you anyways!"

"That's true. It's probably easier if I'm just here," she agreed. I smiled.

"Good. Come on then." She slid off of the counter and linked her arm with mine. I lead her to my room. "We should probably get you something to sleep in. I can't imagine you want to sleep in that bloody evening gown."

"Am I over dressed for bed?" she asked with a playful grin.

"Just a tad. Would you like me to grab something of Freya's or even Rebekah's?" I offered.

"No, I'll just grab your clothes," she said with a shrug.

"Alright... I will step out then." I began to walk towards the door.

"Nik?"

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"Can you unzip me?"

"Of course, love." She turned and held up her blonde locks of hair off of her back. I grasped the zipper and slowly slid it down, revealing more and more of her tanned skin until the zip stopped just above her butt.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, love," I said softly near her ear. "I'll step out. Help yourself to whatever you'd like."

I returned ten minutes later to see a peacefully sleeping Giselle curled up on my bed wearing just my black t-shirt. I smiled and pulled a blanket over her. I changed my clothes and laid down next to her.

"Goodnight, Giselle," I said softly before turning out the lights.

* * *

 **Thank you all for take the time to read Sinners and Saints! I hope you'll stic** **k with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! Comments and feedback are appreciated! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Niklaus**

I woke late into the morning still laying next to Giselle. Our faces were only inches apart. She looked fairly peaceful as a tendril of her hair fell over her face. I lifted my hand slowly and carefully moved it off of her nose and placed it behind her ear. She began to stir. I really didn't want to disturb her slumber. Yesterday had been quite an exhausting one and a spell like the one she's used to save my sister was no walk in the park. I felt like it was my duty to ensure that she got every ounce of sleep she needed. We owed her at least that much.

So for her, I gingerly rolled out of bed. Without as much as a sound, I quickly shed my clothes and dressed for the day. I was about to head downstairs when I stopped in my tracks. I hurried over to my nightstand, ripped a page out of my sketch pad, and jotted a quick note down for Giselle.

 _'Good morning Love,_

 _I've gone to the dining room for breakfast. Join us when you're ready._

 _-Nik'_

I set the note next to her on my pillow and headed down stairs. My nostrils filled with several delicious aromas pouring out of the kitchen. Somebody was actually cooking a proper breakfast. I figured it was likely a doting Elijah whipping up something for Freya, as she's done many times for us. I was surprised when I came around the corner to see my sister at the stove once again.

"Freya! Why on Earth are you cooking?! You should be resting!" I chided.

"Don't worry. I woke up feeling completely fine this morning. Thought I'd make everybody a nice breakfast!" she said with a shrug.

"You know you don't have to cook for us. Vampires eat for pleasure not sustenance!" I pointed out. She was always trying to feed us and I always felt bad she put in so much effort.

"Yes, but I am not a vampire...nor is Giselle or your daughter for that matter. So yes I cook breakfast, Brother," she said with a smug smile.

"Fair enough. I'm just glad you are feeling back to normal. You gave us quite a scare there for awhile last night."

"Thank you. I'm just glad that Giselle was there. Her and Jackson were amazing last night. They took on a pack of vamps for me like four or five of them."

"She really is something, isn't she?"

"Yes. I think we are very fortunate that we have her in our lives now," she said thoughtfully. Elijah entered the room. "I think we will grow to be great friends."

"Talking about Giselle, I presume?" He asked.

"The one and only," I said taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well, did you know that she carries around syringes of vervain?!" He asked concerned.

"I didn't but I'm not entirely surprised," I said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Well, she also carries wooden stakes in her purse so no, i'm not entirely surprised that shes armed herself with vervain!"

"That is utterly insane!"

"It really isn't," I argued.

"Niklaus, you don't find that the least bit strange?" he snapped. Freya and I exchanged peeved glances.

"In a town over flowing with vampires? Not really. Actually, I think she's rather smart to protect herself out there."

"Really?" He asked unconvinced.

"Yes. I saw her in an alley in the middle of the day get attacked by three vampires. She was able to fend them off because she had such weaponry on her. Why are you so suspicious? That's usually my job!"

"I don't know...I just have a feeling that something isn't right with her."

"Oh, Brother, I'm going to tell you what I tell Niklaus when he gets like this, you've got to relax!" Freya said with a chuckle. "You two are so intense sometimes!"

"I'm not being dramatic! I'm just saying that I wish you two could put aside your budding friendships with her and consider the very real possibilities here."

"Like what?"

"Like she could be a vampire hunter! People are always trying to end us. Killing us and Rebekah essentially kills the entire vampire species. Maybe somebody got her to get close to us in order to follow through with some plan. We literally have no idea about this woman!" He insisted.

"A vampire hunter? Seriously?!" I groaned.

"There is no way, Elijah. You have gone off the deep end on this one," Freya added with a laugh.

"Look, she was born into a family that has been aware of the existence of vampires for generations. They have stockpiles of dark objects and detailed records of vampires and their families histories. They know exactly who the vampires are. On top of that, Giselle is a walking vampire weaponry! So yes, she very likely could be a hunter!" he concluded. "She's got all of the things she'd need."

"Shush, she's coming," I scolded. I wouldn't let him insult her with such accusations.

"Oh my gosh, what smells absolutely heavenly!?" Giselle asked bursting into the room. She was still only wearing my t-shirt that covered her butt and barely skimmed her thighs. Elijah raised an eyebrow in my direction. I was going to have to explaining to do.

"Freya has made us all some breakfast!" Elijah replied with a smile. She edged around the table.

"I could kiss you," she joked as she wrapped her arms around my sisters small frame. Apparently Giselle really loved breakfast.

"It's just bacon and waffles!" she giggled.

"Which is amazing! Two of the best breakfast foods!" Giselle plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Well I'm glad to have somebody who appreciates my cooking! These two always have to be difficult."

"I keep telling you, we don't need to eat food!" I argued

"By why wouldn't you want to? Especially if it's bacon. Bacon is the best!" Giselle decided.

"There is no way to argue with either of you."

"Basically."

"Pretty much," they said sounding off. I smiled and shook my head.

"I thought so. How did you sleep, Love?"

"Like a rock! You have the most comfortable bed!"

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"So, what is on your agenda today?" Freya butting in to ask her.

"Well i'm supposed to talk with a gentleman about a job at some point. As you know, I'm freelance so I'm not sure if i'm I'm going to take it or not. I don't really need the money but it is nice to have something to do to keep me busy."

"Fair enough. You seem like the kind of woman that gets into trouble when she's got nothing to do," I teased. A smiled crossed her lips.

"You'd be 100% right."

"Well you'll love being our friend then, we always have something happening," Freya joked.

"That's what I hear! So far I'm very entertained!"

"You say that now..."Elijah warned with a smile.

"I haven't really had much of a family so it's nice to be included in a surrogate one, now matter how dysfunctional!"

* * *

 **Elijah**

Breakfast concluded and everybody got going about their days. Hayley hastily stormed through the threshold to the study where I sat reading.

"Hello, Hayley."

"Hey Elijah... Klaus and Giselle aren't here are they?" She asked discreetly. Her eyes darted around suspiciously.

"Giselle already left and I think Klaus is up in Hope's room playing with her. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something...in private."

"Well he's too far away to hear us so we have privacy. My attention is all yours, what would you like to discuss?" I asked incredibly curiously.

"Okay, well...I need you to hear me out on this...I know you like Giselle and everything but...I think she's hiding something. I just can't shake this feeling."

"Oh?"

"I was talking to Jack about last night...it all just doesn't add up. She has a garter full of vervain syringes like a crazy person, she fought off vampires...what person does that? Then there is the whole healing Freya thing. It's all too weird. She can't be who she says she is!"

"I'm not sure I completely disagree with you, if I'm being honest."

"Great!" She said relieved. "At least i'm not the only one! Jack thinks i'm crazy or that I'm jealous or something. He is very impressed by her...she 'saved' him you know." She said rolling her eyes. I was quiet for a few moments, thinking of what to say.

"Everybody else seems to be fairly taken with her too. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy her presence. I just want to make sure she truly isnt a threat to our family so I can rest a little easier. Maybe we can just look into this matter quietly...if we don't find anything, perfect, we leave well enough alone. Nobody will be the wiser."

"And if we do find something?" She implored.

"We'll decide how to handle it if that comes," I said decidedly.

"Fair enough. Where do we start?"

"I think I'll speak with Davina...Perhaps you can speak with Camille? She might have some information that could be useful."

"I'll get right on it."

"Be discreet," I warned. We didn't know what we were dealing with.

"I will. We'll talk later."

* * *

 **Niklaus**

I left Hope playing gleefully with her toys and headed up to my room. The bed was a disaster with blankets thrown every which way. I walked over to my side and began to make the bed. A glimmering object caught my eye as I crossed over to where Giselle had slept. It was a bracelet. I studied it closely admiring the impeccably beautiful gemstones. Then it hit me, this was not some ordinary piece of jewelry, this was the bracelet she wore to cloak her magic from others. She'd shown it to me when she talked to me about Hope's magic. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket immediately. I dialed.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello Love, It's Klaus."

 _"I know who you are, Nik. What's up? You seem a little...weird."_

"It's nothing. I just have something of yours that I'm assuming you'd like back rather promptly..."

" _Oh my gosh, my bracelet?"_ She asked with a panic. The surprise in her voice led me to believe that she'd just realized it was missing.

"Yes. You can come get it here or I can bring it to you if you tell me where you are."

 _"I'm at my house. I'll text you the address."_

"Alright. I'll be over right away."

" _Thank you so much! You are a life saver!"_

We hung up and she sent over the address. I put the bracelet into my pocket and rushed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Freya asked.

"Out! Is Elijah here?"

"No, he's out with Davina or something," she said with a shrug.

"Any chance you would be able to keep an eye on Hope for me while I go out for a bit?"

"No problem...be careful!" She warned, assuming that I was going to get myself into mischief which wasn't completely unheard of. I stepped out into the quarter and walked the few minutes to the address she'd texted me. I'd walked by this house so many times and never knew who resided here. It had looked pretty abandoned since I'd moved back to New Orleans. I walked through the gate into the small courtyard that led to her house. I stepped around the small fountain and to her door. I knocked quietly. A few seconds later the door flew open.

"Hey!"

"Hello Love. I've got a present for you!" I said pulling the bracelet out of my jacket pocket and holding it out for her. She gleefully took it and secured it onto her wrist once again.

"Thank you so much!" She said giving me a big hug.

"Anytime. Hopefully no trouble has occured due to its absence..."

"Well, It's hard to tell. Somebody would have had to have been looking for me to have found me or the power...the chances are slim but this town is full of witches that are fighting for survival..."

"Well if you run into any problems you let us know. You aren't in this alone..."

"I know. I appreciate that very much. Its very reassuring to have you all to lean on...So wanna cone in and see the place?"

"Sure!" I tried to step through the door and was blocked from entry. I glared at her.

"Oh, right! Vampire...Niklaus, please come in," she said with a hearty laugh.

"Very funny," I pouted as I stepped through the threshold, following her into the house.

* * *

 **Elijah**

I walked through the gloomy cemetery to meet Davina in her little magic lair that she'd been handed from Kol.

"Knock knock," I said softly. Her head snapped in my direction.

"Hi Elijah, come on in."

"Don't mind if I do," I mused as I entered the tomb, walking towards her.

"What brings you by?"

"Well I did want to talk to you about something."

"Oh! Did Niklaus tell you about our talk a few days ago?" She asked curiously.

"What talk?" I asked confused. He hadn't mentioned a thing, not that this was out of the ordinary.

"I wanted to warn him about a magical presence that has entered the quarter." A slight chill ran down my spine.

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that the level of supernatural activity is higher than usual. Something is here. I don't know if it is a group or an individual. It could be witches, vampires, werewolves, anything...unfortunately I don't have many answers. I'm a little scared. We don't know what is here or what it/they wants..."

"It could be something fairly innocent right?"

"Yeah, it could. All I can tell is that it's quite powerful. One of the ancestors tried to tell me more but was cut off by the others," she pouted.

"They are still mad at you?"

"Sadly yes, I never thought it would be this lonely not having dead ancestors aiding you along the way."

"I can't imagine. Although I've got Niklaus trying to make me do stuff all the time," I joked. She smiled.

"You win, that's much worse!"

"So, when's the last time you tried to track the energy?" Perhaps this source was what was truly making me uneasy. Maybe Giselle was just what I was blaming for my feelings of uncertainty... There was only one way to find out.

"A few days ago. Why?"

"Can you try again? Maybe It'll work this time."

"I can definitely try it," she said heading over to a table that had a big map of the quarter on it. She carefully pulled out a jar of sand, pouring it onto the map.

"Do you need anything more from me?"

"No I've got it. Now shut up, I need to concentrate!"

"Fair enough." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her hands slowly raised themselves over the map.

"Ce che vous, pro la busque... Ce che vous, pro la busque...Ce che vous, pro la busque," she began to chant. The sand slowly began to drift in a line towards the center of the French Quarter. "Oh my gosh, It's working!"

"Keep going!"

"Ce che vous, pro la busque... Ce che vous, pro la busque... Ce che vous, pro la busque... Ce che vous, pro la busque."

"There! We've found our mysterious power source!" I declared as the sand landed at a building.

"I can't believe it!" she said in disbelief. "Ive done this dozens of times in the last week...finally!"

"I should call Hayley..."

"No! There's no time. We have to get there before it leaves!" She said urgently as she headed for the door.

"I'll update her later. Lead the way."

* * *

 **Thank you all for take the time to read Sinners and Saints! I hope you'll stic** **k with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! Comments and feedback are appreciated! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Giselle**

Nik followed me into the house, looking around curiously at his new surroundings. I watched him, amused by the subtle expression changes coming across his face as he took it all in. He was curious, trying to make some sort of sense about me by what my house contained. It was as if he was trying to solve my mysteries or find out more about me. He walked by the couch...which was like most of the furniture here...old.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him coyly.

"No. It's a very beautiful home..." he said trying to cover his true opinion.

"But?" I pressed further. He sighed knowing it was easier to just come out with it. I really was just a bit interested in what was going on in that pretty head of his.

"But...it just isn't how I pictured it to look. It doesn't scream Giselle!"

"You're right, it doesn't. This is my Fathers furniture. Don't worry, it'll be gone in a few days. I've already sent for my furniture."

"You set me up!"

"Damn right. You should have seen your face!"

"You made a fool of me, Giselle! But I guess that means your stay is incredibly official then, if you are bringing your furniture," he observed with a slight grin.

"Very official! I already told you I was staying several times!"

"I know but people have a habit of saying things they don't mean. Also, many find being involved with the Original vampire family is more trouble then we are worth in all honesty," he said sounding a bit hurt. I studied his face carefully, attempting to get a read f him. I knew that he had suffered so much loss and betrayal in his long lifetime that he didn't know how to trust people anymore...It was really heartbreaking. He truly was an amazing man but a complicated man as well. I knew that I had to be careful in dealing with him. Being upfront and honest was crucial.

"Well, I'm a pretty honest person, Nik. I value honesty very much. I want you to know you can trust me. Just don't fucking lie to me either," I warned. I too had been burned by those close to me.

"I wont," he said with a smile as he slung and arm around my shoulders. "Now, I must see your childhood bedroom!"

"Okay, come along. Fair warning, its horrendous! Keep in mind I last lived in this room when I was eleven!" I said leading him down the long hallway to my old room. "Alright, here it is!"

We stepped into my childhood bedroom. It was as if the color pink exploded...except for a black duvet on the bed. Furbys and barbies lay in a box in the closet, posters of old Disney channel shows hung on the walls, stuffed animals lay piled in the chair in the corner...it was a typical child's room.

"I knew you were dark but a black blanket?" He teased.

"Don't worry, I was a perfectly well adjusted child then. I changed the duvet much later. I couldn't stand the hideous pink and purple monstrosity that used to be in here when I'd come to town to visit Cami, Sean, and Kieran. So I replaced it. This time around, since it's a more permanent stay, I took over the master suite. No more pink bedrooms for me," I said with a nostalgic smile. He walked over in the direction of my wall of trophies and my desk where I'd spent many hours pouring over my studies.

"Somebody was a bit of a science nerd," he teased as he glanced at my science fair trophies. "Oh, and martial arts too? My my you were a busy child."

"Yes, Father was very adamant that I needed activities: a physical one and a mental one to keep me sharp. He decided on me pursuing science and martial arts."

"He decided..."

"Yeah, he parented with authority. No exceptions. So what he decided was what was done. End of story. So when he insisted I throw all of my time into science and martial arts, I had no choice."

"Odd activities for a young girl," he noted.

"Yeah, I was always more of a creative type. I really wanted to do dance classes with my friends and Cami but he insisted that it was a foolish waste of time. Looking back he was probably right. Dancing wouldn't have led anywhere. He wanted me to learn more practical skills!"

"Seems a bit harsh of him. He didn't let you be you. That is one of the worst things a parent can do to a child- to teach them that they aren't amazing just the way they are."

"It definitely made our relationship miserable. I hated him and his mistreatment of me."

"I know a little something about that," he said softly, referring to his relationship with the man who raised him.

"It's a terrible thing. You know, I didn't realize what he'd been doing until I found out I was a witch when I was 16. He had been molding me all along to be some powerful witch, a warrior. He was preparing me for a world and a life that I never thought I'd have to face," I said with a little anger. I'd long resented my father. He was cold and callous. He wasn't a suitable father after the death of my Mother. He'd changed a great deal after, but death had a way of changing people's souls.

"All of it has made you a stronger and more persevering person, Giselle. It's gotten you here," he said bringing me in for a hug. His arms brought me a sense of comfort.

"I know, I know.. Doesn't make it any less painful though."

"Fair enough, but being able to revel in your own successes helps. You are a very successful woman, Giselle, that is the ultimate victory. He's dead and you are happy in ways that he could only have dreamed of, "he said softly.

"You have a pretty fair point...when did you get all wise?"

"Over the last few centuries. You have a lot of time to think when everybody thinks you are an ass!" he replied. I laughed heartily.

"Well that explains it...so, while you're here, do you wanna see my lab?" I asked suddenly.

"I absolutely would." He released his grip on me and I led him to my locked room of witchcraft. I opened the door and let him step inside.

"Well this is my lab..." I said throwing my arms out like Vanna White.

"My my...You have quite a stock pile here," he marveled as he walked around within the large room, past the bookshelves of grimoires and shelves of ingredients for spells, and even past my chem lab set.

"My Fathers family were all very into their craft. Over time they were able to build up a very large supply. So I inherited quite a bit of useful items." He walked slowly around the room and opened a closet in the corner. It was my weapon's closet.

"Let's see...stakes, spears, vervain bombs...You have enough vampire weapons to arm an army!"

"Yes. I do. So those regular vampires need to be careful!" I joked.

"No kidding. I guess I don't need to worry about you at all! You'll be the safest woman in New Orleans!"

"I just might be...especially if I can get my latest project completed."

"Project? I'm very interested. Tell me about it," he insisted. I could tell he was actually interested which was very refreshing. Most people either got terrified or their eyes were glazed over from boredom at the mere mention of my projects.

"Well, I've purchased some tranquilizer guns and am in the process of perfecting a new serum to fill the darts with. I'm trying to concentrate vervain and combine it with other chemicals to make it very useful for defending against or catching Vampires. I'm not getting the combination just right."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well I have mastered the quick releasing ones but I was trying to slow it down as we like a delayed release. That would make it a little less obvious to people around them. I like to have options."

"The extra time could allow you the opportunity to get multiple vampires before they know what's happening..."

"Exactly. So that's my latest pet project," I said with a shrug.

"I might need one so I can hit Hayley with them when she's being ridiculous!" He joked.

"I'll get right on it!..."

"Perfect!...So, I guess I should be going."

"So soon? Was it my giant closet of stakes that scared you off?"

"No," he said with a laugh. "I just don't want to be a bother...I kinda just sprung my presence on your last minute."

"No don't be silly, Nik. I love that you're here, so stay! We can drink some bourbon and just hang out..."I suggested.

"Fantastic!"

* * *

I heard a loud, booming knock on my door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Niklaus asked curiously.

"No, not that I know of... Oh wait- the pizza!" I said with a chuckle as I hopped up from the couch. "I'll grab the food. Why don't you go into the liquor cabinet and grab another bottle of bourbon? There's a bunch in there that are as old as I am."

"Smashing idea, love." He stood and grabbed the two glasses to take with him towards the stash of alcohol. I headed to the door with some cash for the delivery person. I whipped open the door.

"Hi, sorry about the wai- Elijah?" I asked wide eyed in complete surprise. Elijah stood in front of me with a tiny little teenage brunette. How on earth did he know where I live? "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here," I declared. A look of anger crossed his face.

"Does anybody live here with you?"

"No. Why is that any of your business?" He took a deep breath.

"You know, Giselle, I really took a liking to you when you came to town. Not everybody here wanted to accept you, they surely weren't convinced they could trust you.. I went out on a limb for you and all along you have been deceitful!" he seethed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Elijah?"

"Giselle, this is Davina Claire, she's been tracking a mysterious powerful source here in the quarter. Her ancestors warned of the presence of a dangerous being. Imagine my surprise when we finally pin point the source of this power and low and behold you open the door!" They had tracked me while my bracelet was off...I was so sure that I'd covered my tracks...I'd been so careful to cloak myself.

"Oh wait Just a damn minute, Elijah! You do not get to just show up at my doorstep, unannounced and uninvited and make malicious accusations. You are just making unfounded claims based on hearsay! I can assure you that I have not been dishonest with you or your family!" I snapped.

"Oh my gosh...you're a witch!" Davina accused suddenly, as if she just put all the pieces together.

"She is?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, I can tell...this house...it's the LeBlanc house...a well known family of witches."

"Well, you better be prepared, Giselle, because when Niklaus finds out about this he is going to make your life hell on earth. If he lets you live, he will never want to speak to you again!"

"How dare you! I-"

"What's taking so long, Love?" Nik called out as he popped around the corner with freshly poured glasses of bourbon. He handed me a glass. "Oh, hello Elijah."

"Hello Niklaus..."

"As you were saying, Elijah?" I asked cheekily before taking a sip of bourbon. I looked at the slightly perturbed elder Mikaelson with complete amusement. He hadn't taken into account that his brother was indeed here already.

"Never mind that, it can wait."

"Why wait? Go on with it!" I encouraged. He glared at me.

"That's quite alright..."

"Fine, I'll bring it up. Elijah has come here to throw around some frivolous accusations!" Nik looked at his older brother with a furrowed brow and anger.

"What have you done, Brother?! I told you this morning that you needed to leave it and her alone! What part of that didn't you understand!?" He growled.

"Let me explain!"

"Alright, go on with it then."

"I...Brother... Davina told me about the powerful being that moved into the Quarter...You know, the one she informed you of many days ago without you even mentioning it to me.."

"Oh right! I remember now. What about it?" He asked very innocently.

"Well we finally were able to pin point the location."

"Mhmm...get on with it Elijah, you are being so dramatic!"

"The trail led here. Right to Giselle's door!"

"She's a witch!" Davina accused again.

"Right," he agreed with a wicked grin.

"We're serious, Brother...I figured you'd react more aptly to such news."

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you. But, you see, you haven't told me anything that I didn't already know before you arrived."

"What!? You knew that she was a witch and didn't think to mention it?"

"She told me what she was the same day Davina told me about the powerful source. I put two and two together. I gave her my word that I wouldn't divulge that information to other people and I kept that promise to her. She has tried very hard to conceal that secret and I didn't want to tarnish that. Her secret wasn't harming anybody. If it had, I can assure you that I'd have mentioned it."

"We are family! You could have trusted me with this!" he insisted.

"I gave her my word, Elijah! I would have thought that meant something to you! You always took pride in following through on your word!"

"Can you two not fight about this? Bottom line, it was my secret and I didn't want anybody else to know about this before I could tell Cam!" I said urgently. A look of guilt crossed Elijah's face.

"She doesn't know?" he asked.

"No, she doesn't. I don't know how to tell her either. So until I do, I need you all to keep your mouths shut! Do I have your word?" I barked.

"Absolutely," Davina agreed with a scared look on her round face.

"Elijah?"

"I suppose I can keep this under wraps for a little while," Elijah said quietly.

"Thank you."

"Can we tell Hayley?" He asked.

"Hell no. The first thing she'll do is tell Cami to hurt me. Tell nobody! I mean it. Trust me, you wont like me when I'm angry..." I warned. Elijah and Davina looked at each other with worried expressions across their faces. A wicked smile crossed Nik's lips.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, love," he beamed, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "We are all going to have so much fun together!"

* * *

 **Thank you all for take the time to read Sinners and Saints! I hope you'll stic** **k with me and keep reading to see what shenanigans Giselle brings forth to The Originals! Comments and feedback are appreciated! This is my first Originals Fanfic so take it easy on me :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

I walked through the Lafayette cemetery, relishing in the sunlight of the warm, late afternoon with flowers in hand. I was on my way to see Davina Claire. Nik had revealed to me the location of her little playhouse. It was cute really...her inhabiting the special place of her former flame. Young love was always especially precious.

Before stopping by to see the teen witch, I made a pit stop. I felt a wave of emotion hit me as my eyes fell upon the family tomb. I ran my fingertips along the engraved names. My grandfather, Sean, Kieran, my mother Kelly...all laid to rest within the stone structure. I set the colorful bouquet down along the bottom. I wiped the single tear from my cheek. I kissed my fingertips and placed it on the stone.

"I miss you guys so much," I whispered. Footsteps alerted me to the sudden arrival of company. I turned to see a man my age approaching.

"Hey, you must be new here," he remarked with a friendly smile.

"Kind of... actually, I'm from here originally. Just moved back a few weeks ago."

"It's a beautiful town, certainly worth coming back for. Welcome back! I'm Vincent," he said extending his hand to me. I shook it.

"I'm Giselle."

"Giselle? That's a beautiful French name. You wouldn't happen to be Cami O'Connell's cousin would you?"

"I am. You know her?"

"Yeah, her and I are good friends. She's told me a lot about you. It's nice to put a face with the name and it's also a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise..."

"She must be so happy you've moved back!"

"I believe she is. We've lost a lot of family. I really wanted to be closer to her geographically. We'd spent too many years apart."

"Live takes us down odd paths sometimes," he said with a chuckle.

"That it does...Can I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you the regent?" I asked nosily. I'd felt the power he possessed in that handshake. I'd found myself a powerful witch.

"Yes...I am. I should have known you knew about the whole witch thing being related to the O'Connell's...but yes, I am the new regent like incredibly new," he said with a bout of nervous laughter.

"Well I'm sure you are doing a wonderful job so far."

"I don't know how much you know about the witch community but regent is a tough job with big shoes to fill."

"It does sound daunting."

"Look, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime?"

"Absolutely...I look forward to it.

"As do I."

"Bye, Vincent." He smiled and walked out of the cemetery.

* * *

I searched for a few minutes before finding the tomb that I was looking for.

"Hello Davina.." I cooed as I entered her playhouse. A look of fear crossed her face.

"Hi Giselle. "

"I was hoping I'd find you here. Nik thought you'd like be around this old place."

"I'm so, so sorry I tracked you! Elijah asked me to and my ancestors were-" she rambled. She was scared. I hadn't intended to harm her.

"Oh no! No, no, no! I'm not mad, Davina! I'm not here to hurt you. I come in peace!" I assured her.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I can't blame you for tracking me. You were trying to protect yourself and the people you care about. I get that completely."

"Okay. Then...No offense, but why are you here?"

"Since I'm sticking around awhile, I just thought us witches should get to know each other a little better."

"Oh. I guess that couldn't hurt in theory...but there isn't much to know about me."

"From what I hear you are a very interesting girl with quite a story."

"You could say that. My life didn't get interesting until I was a harvest girl. Before that I was just a fly in the wall. I was ordinary...being a harvest girl made me powerful and relevant," she said with a shrug.

"You know, I wasn't a harvest girl but you and I have a lot in common."

"Really?" She asked unconvinced.

"We both are essentially orphaned. We are powerful witches who have a fighters spirit. Both of us were lied to by people who were supposed to love and protect us. We are pioneers taking roads that are off the beaten path." A smile formed in her face. "For these reasons and many more, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't get acquainted with one another...to be allies and maybe even friends."

"I'm shunned from my coven. I'm used to being alone now. It doesn't bother me."

"I'm alone a lot too. That doesn't mean you always have to be."

"I guess you have a point," she said with a nod.

"Can I ask what you did to be shunned?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah...its...I killed other witches..."

"Why?"

"Josephine was killed and somehow I was suggested as the new regent. There were these witches who didn't think I should have been elected to that position. They found me too young, too inexperienced to hold such honor and power. I flexed my new found power too much and killed people to send a message. It just didn't pan out the way I'd intended. I'd even gotten Hayley to take them out for me. I thought I was being careful..."

"Wow."

"I understand if you hearing that makes you not want to be around me. Most people get a little uneasy about it," she said sadly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Davina. We've all done horrible things..."

"Have _you_ killed another witch?" She asked. I took a sharp breath. I debated lying to her because I hated to admit that I'd done such heinous things. Ultimately decided against it. It wasn't worth breaking her trust if she ever discovered the truth...plus the truth would likely make her feel better.

"Yes...I have killed other witches before. Its horrible but I've done it. I was a young witch learning to control immense power. I couldn't control my emotions either and made mistakes. I learned from them though, you can too."

"I'm trying...So are you shunned too?"

"No...not technically. I wasn't tried for my crimes. Nobody alive saw me do it."

"What happened?"

"That's a story for another time... It's not a story I'm proud of. One day, I'll tell you."

"Okay. So, I have to know, what's it like being a LeBlanc witch?"

"I'd imagine it's like being any other family of witch!" I replied with a laugh.

"The LeBlanc's are like witch royalty around here! You guys were so powerful."

"My family is full of a lot of secrets. They were overcome with greed and power. A lot of bloodshed occurred because of them..it's not a pretty history. Besides, what is a royal without anyone to govern?! My coven has long since been past its prime. Very few remain alive."

"That is really sad."

"It is but there is a lot to be learned from their downfalls. You should know as well as I do that many of the ways that witches and covens operated in the past don't work well in today's world."

"No kidding."

"Thankfully, you and I are free from that all now. We don't have to answer to a coven. We get to make our own choices and take control of our own fates. We are free, Davina. Do you have any idea how amazing that is?" I asked her with a smile.

"I hadn't thought of it that way before. I'm not abandoned, i'm free!"

"Exactly. The way I see it, we could look out for each other like a coven would. We can make our own rules!"

"I'd really like that, Giselle."

"Me too. You are welcome to my house anytime. If you ever need a place to stay or just don't want to be alone for a little while...anything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said giving her a big hug. All was well.

* * *

I left the cemetery and headed back to the Quarter. On the way back to my place, I dipped into a little antique store. My friend Rachel back home had a birthday coming up. Despite her only being 29, she really had a liking for old furniture. She had an old soul in many ways. I patiently walked through the aisles of rocking chairs, antique mirrors, end tables...then my eyes fell upon a beautiful chifferobe. It was a beautiful oak with the most stunning, embellished handles and knobs. It would be perfect in her bedroom.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the saleswoman cooed.

"It is. I'll take it," I said handing her my credit card.

"Oh?"

"Trust me, I'll take it. Do you guys deliver?"

"We definitely do let me go grab the forms!"

A weird wave of anxiety washed over me suddenly. I looked around and didn't see anybody strange lurking about. I tried my best to shrug it off as I settled my business with the clerk.

"Alright, that should do it!" She said handing me a receipt. I quickly stuffed it into my front pocket.

"Thank you. Have a good night!" I called out before heading into the night. I was still feeling vigilant as I began walking towards my house. I wasn't usually so paranoid but I usually trusted my gut. I considered calling Niklaus but my pride kept me from doing it. I picked up the pace especially as I passed a dark and seedy alley way. Suddenly, I felt a blunt object hit the back of my head. The world went black before I even hit the ground.

* * *

I slowly came to in a poorly lit room. I was lying on my side on a concrete floor. My wrists and ankles were bound up tightly with rope. My mouth was gagged with a bandanna that I prayed was clean. Luckily my hands were bound in front of me, it might come in handy. I could hear men talking in hushed tones in the doorway.

"So we all know the plan?" One asked. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Yeah, Chad, we've got it. Relax!"

"Please take this seriously. We can't mess this up. This is the only way to get to ol' Wolfie boy..." My eyes widened with surprise. 'Chad' was the douche bag vampire we ran into trying to leave the gala. They targeted me on purpose to get to get to Jackson.

"I think shes coming to," one of the others remarked.

"Oh good! Let's get her into the chair." Two men grabbed my arms in front of me and lifted me up into the chair in the middle of the room. He ripped the bandanna out of my mouth. "Welcome to the party, Blondie!"

"And to think I'm not properly attired for a party! My apologies," I replied sarcastically. A grin crossed his lips.

"You are one mouthy little thing aren't you?"

"It's part of my charm."

"I'm sure it is. Now look, Blondie, I don't want to hurt you...but if I have to, I will."

"What do you want me for then?" I asked directly.

"I just need a few pieces of information. If you help me out, I won't have to hurt you. As soon as I get what I want into my custody, you'll be free," he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh my dear, you wont...but you don't have much of a choice now, do you?" he mocked. I sighed in frustration. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What do you need to know?"

"I need to know where your little Wolf pal is. I'm warning you, don't lie to me," he threatened. "So where is he?"

"I don't know where he is." A swift slap came across my left cheek. It stung. "What the hell!?"

"You're lying to me. Let's try this again. Where is he?"

"I don't know!" I lied again. Again I was slapped. This time it was rougher, intentionally upping the damage caused. I debated trying to use magic on him, but that wouldn't necessarily free me. I had no idea how many vamps were in this building and if they knew I'm a witch they might keep me prisoner to exploit my magic. I couldn't risk it. I'd have to wait it out and try to find an opportunity to use it when they weren't present.

"I can do this all day," he boasted.

"Bring it, bitch," I snarled. "I've got nowhere to be."

This continued for quite awhile. Slaps progressively gave way to punches. The hits got harder and more brutal with each beating. I could feel my left eye darkening and swelling along with that whole side of my face. Blood dripped from my enlarged lower lip abrasion.

"Last chance, Blondie. Where is he? Where does he live?" He barked. I spit some blood out onto the floor.

"Go fuck yourself!" I spat. His fist landed across my left cheek again. I winced in pain.

"What now?" One of his buddies asked.

"We have some business to attend to. We will leave her here awhile to see if she remembers where her friend lives!" He snapped. "We'll be back."

They left the room, slamming the heavy door behind them. I didn't know how long I had before they returned. If I was going to make a move it had to be now and it had to be quick. I needed to send a message for help. Nobody knew I was here. They might not even realize I'm missing yet. I remembered a spell that I'd come a cross in my Grandmother's Grimoire. It was one the witches of the Quarter often used to send messages. I needed paper...the receipt from the chifferobe! I moved my bound hands down towards my front pocket. I lifted up my pelvis for better access. With all of my might, I maneuvered my hand into the pocket and gently pulled out the slip of paper.

"Thank god," I whispered to myself in relief. Now I needed something to write the message. Unfortunately, with the exception on myself and the chair, the room was void of any other objects. I was going to have to be resourceful. A drop of blood hit the paper...then it hit me, blood! I could use my blood to write the message. Freya would be able to use the blood to track me! I put my fingertip to my split lip and covered it in my blood. The receipt wasn't very big, this message had to be concise.

"Help me. In danger. -G"

I crumpled it into a ball and held it in my hands. I began to chant, focusing on Freya Mikealson.

"Prend ce message ce au le centre se levant... Prend ce message ce au le centre se levant... Prend ce message ce au le centre se levant!" The paper started on fire and disappeared. Now all I could do was wait and hope that the message reached it's destination and that help made it before I get murdered.

The door swung back open.

"We're back, Blondie! Now please tell me you're going to be a good little girl and tell us where your buddy lives!" I took a deep breath and braced myself for the inevitable beatings.

* * *

 **I just want to say thank you to you all for reading 'Sinners and Saints'!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Elijah**

"Oh my god! Elijah! Elijah!" I heard Freya yell panicked. I rose to my feet and walked out to the railing overlooking the courtyard.

"Freya, what is going on!?"

"Come down here. We have a situation."

"Are you hurt?" I asked concerned as I headed for the staircase.

"No, I'm fine."

"What did Niklaus do now?" I asked with a sigh as I reached her.

"He didn't do anything yet...that I know of. Honestly, you never know with him. That's not the point! Can I finish?!"

"Yes, please. What's going on?"

"I just received this note through magic... I think we have a real situation here, Brother." I took the note from her hands.

 _'Help me. In danger.- G'_

It was quite a generic message. It could mean a number of situations and they could be anywhere. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

"G?" I asked catching a whiff of a familiar scent. I sniffed the note.

"Giselle..." Freya volunteered.

"Oh my god...wait...is this written in-"

"Her blood? Yes it is."

"That's barbaric. Is that a part of the spell?" I asked curiously.

"Uh...no, it isn't. I think she did this on purpose so that I could use it to find her location. We have to act quickly, Elijah. We don't know who has her or why!" She said with a worried expression across her face.

"You aren't alarmed that Giselle has abilities?" I asked curiously. I didn't realize Freya had any clue about her.

"She told me after you ambushed her at her house. She didn't think it was fair for me to be in the dark. Finally, I'm not the only witch around here! I could use he help, but this can be discussed later. We need to help her now."

"Okay...you start tracking her. I'll try and see if anybody else is around to help."

"Okay. Be careful, whoever has Giselle might be after the rest of us too."

"Don't worry. I'm an original!" I assured her.

"You put too much stock in that, Brother. One day you might just come across something even more powerful than an original." She sounded like a mother, although I supposed as our big sister she felt it was her duty to be protective of us. It was nice having her in our lives in stances like these.

"Well I guess we'll deal with that when the day comes..."

* * *

 **Giselle**

My latest round of interrogation beatings had knocked me out cold. I woke up once again on the cold concrete floor. My body ached and throbbed. Punches and slaps had turned to kicks during my questioning. Based on my pain I had a feeling that not all my ribs were intact and internal bleeding was likely. I knew I was running out of time.

From the vampires' conversations, I figured out they were on a mission to eradicate New Orleans of werewolves. They never spoke of exactly who had them on such a mission but they did refer to the individual as 'he'. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Jackson put himself on the radar when he fought the vampires at the party. It sounded like they were watching the Quarter very carefully looking for him. They knew they didn't need to do much. They just had to wait for him to appear somewhere in town. I hoped he was out the Quarter. I willed for him to be down at the bayou or something...anywhere but here. Sooner or later, he would be found though, and that spelled death for both of us. Once they found him, I would be of no use to them. On top of that, I didn't know how much more punishment my body could take. I couldn't stall anymore. I didn't want to die here. I had to get out...for me and for Jackson.

I'd hoped help would arrive quickly but it didn't. I was on my own.

Fighting the pain throbbing from the waist up, I managed to roll into my back. I took a deep breath and slowly began to sit upright. I scooted back the few feet so that I could lean against the wall. It would help me conserve my strength. I needed all I had to give these punks a taste of their own medicine.

Now, I just had to wait for one of these jerks to come into the room.

* * *

 **Elijah**

My attempts at finding help failed. Even a phone call to Niklaus went unanswered. I hoped that it was a coincidence and that no more of our loved ones were taken. Fortunately, my sister had no problem locating Giselle with the locator spell. So Freya and I rushed out of the French Quarter and into the warehouse district, hot on the trail. I kept my eyes peeled for anything suspicious but nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Take a left!" She instructed.

"Alright...but these buildings all look the same."

"Oh shut up! We'll find it...See! Over there! That's where the map was leading to!" She said excitedly as she pointed to an abandoned grey building.

"You're sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, i'm positive. Now let's get in there!"

"You aren't going in there. You need to go home," I instructed.

"Elijah! I'm coming with you!" She barked.

"I will not let you put yourself in harm's way! You already almost died because you got caught in the crossfire. I won't let it happen again."

"The only reason I'm still here is because of Giselle. She saved my life and I want to do what I can to return the favor!"

"I know you mean well, Freya, but we don't know what's in there. You, my dear sister, can die. Let the immortal take the risk."

"Elijah!"

"Freya, go home. Or perhaps go to Hayley's and make sure her and Hope are safe, anything. I'll take care of this and bring Giselle back, I promise." She looked up into my eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Just please go save her, brother."

"I will."

"Be careful."

"You too."

I walked around the corner and saw a big guy blocking the back entrance. Without hesitation, I headed right his way.

"You better move along, boy. Nothing here that concerns you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, move along!" He barked.

"I will do no such thing." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked into his eyes to compel him. "You will not lay a hand on me. I am going to ask you questions and you are going to tell me the answers. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Delightful. Do you have a woman captive in this building?"

"Yes, we do."

"Why?"

"She won't tell us what we need to know."

"What does she know?" I asked curiously.

"Where the wolf is."

"Why do you need to know where he is?"

"To kill him."

"I see. That will be all. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I punched my fist into his chest and pulled out his heart. Carelessly, I tossed the heart into the ground and headed inside.

* * *

 **Giselle**

Finally, one of the stooges entered the room.

"Well, well, well! Look who is finally awake," he mused.

"Just needed a cat nap!" I said sarcastically as he approached me.

"Funny, no matter how much we beat you, we still can't beat that attitude out of you..."

"Phasmatos Motus Robix!" I hissed as I flung him into the cement wall, he bounced onto the floor.

"What the hell..." he asked groaning.

"Phasmatos Motus Robix!" I said again, throwing him into the other wall. I was trying to pace myself...the beatings had taken so much energy already.

"You little bi-"

"Menedek qual suurentaa!" His neck snapped, leaving him in a heap on the floor. I smiled, incredibly pleased with myself. It wasn't long before I heard people's footsteps growing closer. Perhaps they'd heard him the crashing into the walls.

"Kevin? Dude, what's taking so long? Is she awake or not-" a voice called out, trailing off as he saw his friends condition.

"What the hell happened?" the other asked.

"I have no idea..."

"I've got an idea..." I said with a smug grin.

"You did this!"

"Dude, how would she have done this. She's tied up." I laughed and with a flick of the wrist, I slammed the door shut behind them.

"You'd be surprised what I can do... Phesmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum..." I pointed at them and they began to yell out in immense pain. I was inflicting as much pain onto them as possible. "How do you like it?!"

"Stop! Please make it stop!"

"Bite me!" I hissed. "This is going to get so much worse for you two and your little buddy over there."

"We'll help you! Please! We'll get you out!" he offered.

"It's too late for that!"

"No! We'll do anything!" I stopped the pain for a mere second before I began my next act!

"Le specto tre colo ves bestia... Le specto tre colo ves bestia...Le specto tre colo ves bestia," I chanted as they writhed in agony once again on the floor. This spell was a powerful one, one that required a great deal of power. It slowly ripped the hearts out of any being I desired. It was painful...a well deserved death for my captors. The lights flickered on and off, signaling the near completion of the spell. "Le specto tre colo ves bestia...Le specto tre colo ves bestia..."

In one foul swoop, all three of their hearts were torn from their bodies, plopping onto the floor. I sighed in relief. Now, I just had to take care of that damn Chad. Using the wall for leverage, I managed to stand up despite my still bound ankles and wrists. I took a series of deep breaths to try to regain my focus. Magic weakened when the witch wasn't focused. I had to be ready for what may be my last stand.

* * *

Awhile later, the door flew open as Chad ran into the room, breathing heavily.

"You guys...we're under attack-" he said stepping onto his friend's freshly extracted heart. His head turned rapidly to take in the entire scene. His face was full of anger and horror. "You!"

"Hi Chad, darling, looks like you are a little late to the party!" I said smugly. His jaw tightened with anger.

"You little bitch! You're going to pay for this."

"I figured I would," I replied calmly. He began to approach me. "Don't come any closer!" I warned.

"Why? What are you going to do?" he taunted.

"Phesmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum!" I sneered. His face instantly changed as he tried to withstand the insane amount of pain that spell causes on a person's brain. Unlike his friends, he wasn't giving me the satisfaction of screaming.

"You little witch bitch!" He growled. Chad began to fight it. I had to admit that I was losing steam. This magic was taking its toll on me and I was getting weaker as I kept bleeding. He stood and slowly began to make his way over to me. At this point, I didn't have the ability to switch spells. Any break in the magic, even for a second could prove fatal. All I could do was hold this spell and attempt to slow him...and hope that whatever was attacking out there would come and end Chad too.

Now he was in arms reach. I hit him in the face with my tethered hands. He laughed heartily and with one swift motion had his big hands wrapped around my neck, like snakes constricting my windpipe. I tried fighting back with all my might but my strength was wavering with my weakening physical state. He wasn't budging or tiring. I was in serious trouble. I feared that my death was imminent.

"Sorry it had to end like this, Blondie," he sneered with no sincerity whatsoever. He weakened his grip just enough for me to speak.

"I have no regrets. If I'm going down, at least I've gone down swinging."

"You stupid girl, you could have saved yourself. You could have lived...was saving wolf boy really worth this?"

"To save and protect a truly good and kind human being? Yes it was. He didn't deserve to be offered up to be murdered."

"It was all for nothing, you know. You didn't take me up on my offer...So here is how things are going to go down. First, I'm going to end you and then I'm going to find Wolfie and kill him too. Any last words?" He asked with a horrifically sinister chuckle.

"Fuck...you," I spat with a grin. A scowl came over his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this..."

I closed my eyes briefly as if to some how brace myself for the end. Suddenly, I heard Chad cry out in agony. I opened my eyes to see a fist coming out of his chest. The grip around my neck weakened and then completely released. The hand retreated, taking the heart along with it. His lifeless body fell to the floor revealing Elijah behind him. A wave of relief hit me. It was over. Exhausted, I fell back and slid against the wall to the floor. He rushed over to me with horror on his face. He cupped his hands around my swollen cheeks.

"Oh my gosh. What have they done to you!?" He gasped.

"You got my message?" I asked softly as he moved to begin to untie my ankles and wrists.

"We did. Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's fine. I'm okay..."

"You most certainly are not fine! You are bound, bloodied, and bruised!" He insisted. "I'm getting you out of here."

"You don't have to convince me to leave this hell hole."

"Fair enough. Can you stand?"

"Probably." He wrapped an arm around me and helped lift me to my feet.

"Alright, let's go home," he announced as he began to lead me out of the room, letting me put my weight on him.

"You know, if somebody would have told me that I'd be excited to see your face today, I'd have thought they were crazy!" I joked. A hearty laugh erupted from his lips.

"Yeah, we have gotten off to a rocky start."

"That is an understatement! You've accused me of being a traitor twice already!" I teased. He paused for a few seconds and smirked.

"That's fair. I am very sorry for that. I misjudged you."

"Apology accepted. You were just trying to protect your family. I get it."

"I'm lucky you are so forgiving."

"Well you did just save my life... So that counts for something," I joked. "But in all seriousness, thanks for saving me just now. I know you didn't have to do all of this. You don't even particularly like me but you still put yourself on line for me. So thank you."

"Surely I couldn't let you die, Giselle. You might not have been with us long but you certainly are one of us now..." he said with a geniune smile. I couldn't help but grin at the inclusion of being one of them. Then, all of a sudden, I could feel myself lurch forward and gagged. I threw up dark red blood everywhere on the ground in front of us. My vision started to get blurry and I felt like I was spinning.

"Giselle?! Are you o-" he began to ask before my legs buckled and the world went black once again.

* * *

 **Elijah**

With Giselle cradled in my arms, I stormed through the courtyard of our home. I rushed past Marcel, Hayley, and Jackson who were having a conversation near the bar.

"Whoa! What happened!?" Marcel asked jumping up and heading towards us.

"Is she?...is she okay?" Jackson asked panicked.

"Oh my god, Elijah!" Freya yelled out as she emerged at the top of the stairwell.

"Everybody relax...She's going to be fine. She just needs some vampire blood," I insisted as I carried her over to the couch. I laid her down and sat next to her head. I bit my wrist and tried to drip my blood into her mouth.

"How is she going to drink that when she's unconscious!?" Jackson asked.

"We need to tip her head back!" Marcel suggested as he came over and adjusted her head. "There." I kept letting my blood fall into her mouth. We all sat in an eerie silence as waited in suspens for her to pull through. I willed her to wake up and be okay. Time passed at a grisly pace.

"Come on, Giselle...you've got to drink it!" I said holding her hand with my free one. Suddenly, her blue eyes flickered open and she swallowed the rest of the blood in her mouth. She gasped loudly.

"Oh thank god," Jack said with a breath of relief. Giselle immediately tried to sit up.

"Slow down. Just lay down and give yourself a minute," I said softly as I rubbed her hand gently. She gave my hand a squeeze back.

"Fine," she replied with a cute pout. "That was a close one, huh?"

"Yes, it was. You gave me quite a scare."

"Gave us all a scare!" Jackson said with a laugh. Hayley shot glaring looks at her husband, clearly not a fan of his fondness of the young blonde.

"What can I say? I love to make an entrance!"

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Marcel asked horrified.

"Lets hold off on the questions for right now. The immediate threat has subsided. We'll deal with this in the morning," I insisted. It was incredibly late and she looked exhausted.

"Okay. Maybe we should all head out then..." he suggested.

"He's right. We'll see you tomorrow then. Feel better, Giselle," Jackson said quietly.

"Thanks. Bye guys." The three of them left the courtyard. Leaving the two of us and Freya.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked concerned. Her facial abrasions had healed up completely. Besides being covered in blood, she was looking back like her normal, beautiful self already.

"Much better, just tired."

"Well, you have been through a lot in the last 24 hours. Why don't you come along and I'll draw you a bath," I offered. Freya raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "You are covered in blood, after all."

"That actually sounds wonderful. Thank you." Giselle sat up and gradually made her way to her feet. I offered her my arm. She took it and I escorted her up the bathroom.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Niklaus returns!**

 **Thank you for reading the latest installment of Sinners and Saints!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Elijah**

I got Giselle's bath drawn and promptly left the room. From the hall I could hear her settle into the warm water. I browsed through my sisters room looking for a some clothes that would fit her more curvy frame. I finally found a few options and set out some of Freya's clothes for her to wear. Hers were incredibly ruined from the bloodstains. She'd be much more comfortable in fresh clothing. I returned to the courtyard with her bloody clothes in a bag for disposal. I saw my sister, still puttering about. She seemed a little anxious. I set the bag down to join her at the couch. Freya handed me a glass of bourbon from the bar.

"You look like you need this," she said with a weak grin.

"Not as much as she probably does," I said referring to Giselle.

"She's had a tough go of it ...Still, you did good today, Brother."

"I wish I could agree. I still feel like I failed her some how."

"She's alive, safe, and healed. You did everything you could have for her. I'm sure she'd agree. Don't beat yourself up. You are one of the most selfless people I've ever met."

"Thank you. It's kind of you to say." We shared a nice moment before a ruckus sounded from the entryway.

"Is somebody going to tell me what the hell is going on around here!?" Niklaus asked grumpily as he passed through the gates, Slamming them behind him.

"What do you mean, Niklaus?" She asked innocently. "We're just talking."

"I can see that sister, but what I want to know is what happened to prompt a call from Elijah saying that I needed to return home immediately. So go on, what's happened now?"

"You didn't tell him?" Freya asked me with a sigh. She seemed slightly peeved. Despite her best efforts at being the peace keeper, things often got away from her.

"I didn't want to tell him anything and upset him. I thought it would be best to wait for his return."

"Tell me what?! What happened?!" He asked impatiently.

"Niklaus, there was a bit of an incident...Don't worry, Hope wasn't involved..." Freya began carefully. Her nervousness only fed into his anxiety. He was probably jumping to a dozen different conclusions in that mind of his. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Giselle..." he said in almost a whisper. It was strange how intuitive he could be at times.

"Yes, but before you go berserk, I want you to know that she is alive," I interjected quickly.

"You're sure? Because I can see a pile of clothes drenched in blood in that bag."

"Yes, Brother. I'm sure. I retrieved her myself. She's here right now in fact. She's taking a nice bath upstairs."

"How did you let anything happen to her!? I trusted you to hold down the fort while I was gone!"

"Niklaus, please be reasonable! Elijah can't possibly be responsible for this," Freya snapped, she was in full big sister mode today. I loved Freya's spirit but she often forgot that Niklaus liked to believe he rules the roost. Birth order meant little to him when it came to his older siblings.

"Of course he is! This is our city! Things shouldn't happen here that we don't know about! It was your duty to know!" He said overreacting. He did this when he got emotional. He wasn't comfortable expressing most feelings or emotions so many came out as anger.

"It slipped through the cracks," I admitted.

"It can't happen again. We don't have room for mistakes anymore, Elijah. With the Triad and the Strix closing in, we cannot afford to miss things."

"It won't happen again. I can assure you of that."

"Okay...thank you..." he said calming down a bit. I heard a door open and close on the second floor.

"Nik! You're home!" Giselle called out from the second floor railing.

"I heard there was an eventful day here today. I couldn't stay away," he replied with a slight grin. She zoomed down the stairs in a pair of Freya's shorts and a camisole. My brother opened his arms and welcomed her into a protective hug.

"I'm glad you're back."

"As am I. Are you alright?" he asked surprisingly tenderly, cupping a hand gently to the side of her face.

"Yes, I'm fine now...thanks to Elijah."

"Well he shouldn't have let anything happen to you in the first place," he retorted.

"Oh please, he couldn't have stopped what happened. None of us saw it coming. Your brother was my hero today. You ought to give him more credit," she scolded playfully. I looked over and made eye contact with Freya. Both of us suppressed smiles. It wasn't too often that people stood up to Niklaus so unopposed.

"Fine...Hat's off to Elijah!" he said snarkily.

"We'll work on that," she remarked with a wink in my direction. In typical Niklaus fashion he chose to ignore this comment and carry on with the topic of his own choosing.

"What happened to you, Love? Who did this?" He asked seriously. Giselle didn't answer right away so he turned his head in my direction.

"We hadn't drudged through the details just yet. We needed to make sure she was alright and got some rest first. I assumed we'd take care of that in the morning."

"Fair enough."

"We might as well just get on with it now. I'm not going to sleep well anyhow," she said with a tired smile. She took a seat at the chair across from us.

"If you insist..." I said with a concerned sigh. She really should be resting. There was always time to get all the details later.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know who the hell thought they could lay a finger on you!?" my brother asked with anger wavering in his voice.

"Just a small group of vampires...the same ones that caught us leaving the gala with Jackson..."

"Giselle..." Freya gasped.

"It's fine. I think their pride was a little damaged by the scuffle," she joked. "One of them knocked me out cold while I was walking home. I woke up in a warehouse with my wrists and ankles bound together," she said slowly. She avoided all eye contact. Instead, her bright blue eyes stayed locked onto the floor.

"What did they want you for?" Klaus asked.

"They wanted information. When I refused to give it they began to beat me, to try to sway my allegiances. That went on for quite awhile. Then they left me alone for a little while...presumably to attend to other tasks from command. They returned for round two though. They beat me until I blacked out."

"And then what?" Freya whispered in curious horror. Finally, Giselle looked at us.

"We killed them all..." My sister looked dumbfounded.

"Well done!" My brother exclaimed with excitement.

"You should have seen her. She ripped three of their hearts clean out of their chests!" I boasted on her behalf. She smiled at me with a little hint of pride.

"Looks like you two have that in common," Niklaus pointed out.

"I do have a fondness for it," I agreed," Although Giselle didn't have to lay a finger on them to do it."

"Amazing! That's a nasty little trick that I wouldn't mind seeing sometime!"

"I'm sure you will at some point. Hanging out with you Mikaelson's all but ensures I'll see some more action," she joked. She wasn't wrong.

"Can I ask you a question?" Freya inquired quietly.

"Sure."

"What did they want to know so badly that they captured you for it?"

"Well...They wanted to know where Jackson was...where he lived...where he hung out. Turns out they were hunting werewolves. Somebody is trying to empty New Orleans of them all together. We really ought to warn Hayley and Jackson to stay low for awhile. The bayou probably isn't safe either. Anyways, I guess seeing Jackson at the Gala made him a target. They weren't the masterminds of this operation though. They kept referring to a 'him' as the person handing out orders."

"At least a bunch of them are dead now..." Freya remarked.

"Yes, but we don't know who is left. Jackson might still be a target," the other woman pointed out.

"You might still be a target, Giselle, we don't know," I said softly.

"Well that settles it, you'll stay here, love!" Niklaus said decidedly.

"Seriously? I'll be fine!"

"If anybody is still after you, they'll catch you if you're all alone!"

"That isn't necessarily true. I'll put up a boundary spell on my house. I'll be fine."

"I won't hear of it! You'll stay here and you won't go anywhere alone! Not until we know it's safe!" Klaus insisted. He stood and began to pace.

"You aren't the boss of me, Nik! I get to make my own choices!" She snapped.

"Do you want to end up dead? This time, things worked out...it might not work out so nicely for you next time! You are a part of this little family now, let us protect you!" She shook her head. "Really!?"

"Yes, really!" He let out a frustrated groan and stormed up the stairs.

"This is ridiculous! You know it's what needs to be done and you are just being stubborn!" he shouted before slamming his bedroom door.

"Nik!...Nik!" She called up the stairs to no reply.

"Just give him a minute," Freya suggested.

"He's really mad..." she said softly.

"He just has a bit of a temper...plus he's truly worried for you."

"I know..."

"Giselle, you must understand. In one thousand years, we've all experienced a lot of loss, especially to those who hang around our family. When he suggested you stay here, he didn't intend for you to feel like a prisoner and I'm sure he knows you can handle yourself. He just doesn't want to even risk the possibility of you being in danger. I can assure you that Niklaus' heart is in the right place, he just doesn't always go about it in the right ways," I said trying to defend my brother again.

"That's probably understatement of the year," she scoffed. I smiled at her jest.

"I know you may not want to hear it but, I do agree with him a little bit in this instance."

"You do?"

"Yes. We don't know how big this whole situation is. We might have massacred the whole bunch of them and it's over. Seeing as though they were taking somebody's orders, it's far more likely that whomever was behind this is still out there. They might try to harm you for revenge, we have no idea. Its probably best if you stay here with us for awhile just as a precaution."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience or a bother. I can't ask you guys to just give up your time to protect me. Its not fair to you."

"Don't be silly, we'd love to have you! We'll make it fun, I promise," Freya insisted with a grin.

"She's right. It will be no trouble. Besides, I'm immortal, I've got plenty of time!"

"Alright...if it's really not an inconvenience, I'll stay...for awhile," she said reluctantly agreeing.

"Good, we'll all rest easier knowing you are safe."

"I'm glad...I'm going to try and talk to Nik..."

"Good luck. Let me know if you need anything," I offered.

"Thanks," she said sweetly before heading off

* * *

 **Giselle**

I walked quietly up the stairs towards Nik's bedroom. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Nik? It's Giselle. Can I come in?" Silence. "Nik?"

"Come in," he huffed. I opened the door and entered the room. He was pacing by the window, angrily. "Have you come to say goodbye?"

"No, I just wanted to come talk to you," I said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"What about? Putting yourself in more danger?"

"I'm not intending to put myself in harm's way," I snapped.

"Then why refuse my offer?"

"Because I don't want to be your family's burden. You all shouldn't have to sacrifice for me."

"But we want to! You're on the team now. This is what we do. We risk and sacrifice and put all we have on the line! It comes with the territory."

"Yeah but you guys _are_ a little family. I just got here. I can't possibly just waltz in and get VIP security detail!" He stopped pacing to look into my eyes.

"But you can!"

"No, I can't."

"Then think of it as us trying to make it up to you for putting you in this predicament in the first place."

"But you didn't..."

"Let me finish! I made you come to the ball. Then Freya got posioned and you came to her the escape, you ran into the vampires that would later take you captive! See we owe you one! So stop being so stubborn and let people who care about you take care of you!" He said seriously. A tiny grin formed on my lips. "What are you smiling about?!"

"Freya and Elijah already convinced me to stay. I was just coming up here to tell you..."

"You little bugger!" He said relaxing into a laugh. He plopped down beside me on the bed.

"There is a caveat though...I'm only staying until danger has been averted. Once I'm sure it's clear, I'm going home."

"Fine...one of us will take you by your house for your belongings in the morning. Right now you really should get some rest."

"I don't know if I can sleep..." I admitted.

"You look exhausted."

"I am. I just am a little on edge still."

"Well then I won't leave your side," he said softly.

"You don't have to."

"I know that, but I'd like to. Care to watch a movie?"

"You have a television?" I asked skeptically. I'd not seen a single one in my time here.

"Of course we do! We are old but we are still reasonable!" He scolded. He got up and opened the armoire across the room revealing a tv and an array of movies.

"You are still full of surprises."

"You better believe it, Love." He selected a movie and crawled back into the bed. He put an arm around my shoulders and I laid my tires head upon his shoulder. Before I knew it, my eyes got heavy and soon I couldn't fight it anymore. I drifted off into sleep...

* * *

Thank you all for reading Sinners and Saints!

Sorry for the short chapter and long wait between updates this time!


	14. Chapter 14

**SInners and Saints**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Elijah**

The next morning, I sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper as Freya rushed about cooking yet another breakfast.

"Are you going to pull your head out of that paper anytime soon?" she teased.

"I might. Although, in my defense, I tried to assist you with breakfast and you wouldn't hear of it!"

"I can handle a few waffles!"

"I know you can. You are a great cook. I'm sure they will be delicious," I said as I folded my paper back up.

"Oh, they will be!" She declared as she plated the last of the waffles. "You can get started here. I'm going to go get Klaus and Giselle for breakfast." She left the room. I got up from my seat and walked over to the cabinet and fetched a mug. I poured myself a steaming hot cup of coffee. My sister returned quietly with a smile.

"Are they awake?" I asked as I scooped some sugar into my cup.

"They are, they'll be down any second."

"Nik, put me down!" We could hear Giselle shout between fits of giggles in the distance. "Niiiiiik!"

"Nope. I offered you a lift so here I am giving you a lift!"

"Nik!" She giggled again. Finally they entered the room. Klaus had our guest thrown over his shoulder. I sighed, it was a little early for my brother's shenanigans.

"Good morning Family!" He greeted before turning around so we could see her face.

"Good morning guys! Oh, yum, waffles!" She exclaimed. My brother carefully lowered her back to her feet allowing her to sit down in a chair. She chose the one next to mine.

"You are easy to please, Giselle... Which I have to say is quite refreshing since these two are incredibly difficult!" Freya teased.

"Glad I could be a source of enjoyment! Although it would be difficult to not love your cooking! Or any home cooked meal at all, honestly. I've been on my own awhile." I silently poured her a cup of coffee as well. I brought it to the table and set it in front of her. Her face lit up with a smile.

"Since Elijah didn't offer any, sugar and creme are on the counter, Love," Niklaus said softly as he glared in my direction.

"Actually, Brother, if I'm not mistaken, Giselle likes her coffee black." We both looked to our guest for confirmation. She took a sip.

"You would be correct. Thanks grabbing this for me, Elijah."

"You are very welcome," I replied. My brother silently sulked as I silently celebrated.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Freya asked our guest with concern.

"Oh, I feel great, good as new! Thanks for your concern!" She cut into her syrup covered waffles with a slight smile.

"You had us all a little worried. Glad you pulled through," she replied.

"Well vampire blood is hard to beat as far as life saving measures go!"

"Must we joke about this situation?" My brother asked with a voice laced in irritation. "You could have died, Giselle."

"I know that I could have died. If your siblings hadn't helped me, I would be dead. I know this as well as all of you...but I'm not dead. I lived to tell the tale and if I want to joke about it, I will. It isn't the first time I've nearly been murdered and it won't be the last!"

"She has a point, Niklaus. Don't be a wet blanket!" I teased. He glared at me again.

"Oh shut it, Elijah." Just then Hayley and Hope entered the kitchen. "Hello Hayley...and my beautiful little Hope."

"Hey guys. I'm not interrupting yet another fun Mikaelson family argument am I?" She joked.

"Oh no, they are just bickering as always!" Freya said pointedly. She extended her arms to Hayley and she placed Hope in them.

"It's good to see nothing has changed around here...so, Klaus, when are we heading out?" She asked with her arms crossed in an inpatient fashion. I eyed my brother as he smiled cheekily in my direction.

"We can head out right away, Hayley. We wouldn't want to waste any time, now would we?"

"Absolutely not."

"So, uh...where are you two off to?" I asked curiously. I didn't want my brother getting Hayley into any trouble.

"Just around, Elijah. We are investigating these miscreants that took Giselle...just trying to gauge what we are dealing with here."

"I thought you were taking me by my house to pick up some of my things today," Giselle said a little annoyed at Niklaus' flakiness.

"Sorry, love. I didn't forget, I promise. I was hoping that Elijah could take you wherever you need to go to today."

"Is that okay with you, Elijah?" She asked softly before drinking her coffee.

"Of course it is. I don't have any prior engagements."

"Great. Thank you! I really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble at all."

"I trust you can handle things today, brother?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes."

"You better protect her. If harm comes to her under your watch...I will make sure that you are swiftly met with consequences," he threatened.

"Nik, don't be so dramatic. Elijah will keep me safe. I trust him and so should you!" She scolded.

"We'll see about that." He rose to his feet. "Come on, Hayley, we've got work to do."

"Thanks for agreeing to watch Hope, Freya," Hayley said quickly.

"It's my pleasure. Be safe you two!"

The two of them then left the compound.

"So you knew they were running off today?" I asked my sister curiously.

"Of course. Hayley texted me this morning. They are eager to tackle this situation. I'm just trying to do my part. Why do you ask?"

"I'm glad that we are dealing with this. I really am. We do need to be sure it's safe in the Quarter. I Just wish our brother would make an effort to keep me up to speed. We all need to be working together on this," I pointed out.

"Fair enough...but you know our brother, he's always up to something and he's always very secretive. I'll try to keep you informed as much as I can if you promise me the same."

"Oh course," I agreed. She turned to face Giselle.

"Are you upset?"

"About what?" The blonde asked confused.

"That Niklaus isn't going to be around to gather your things?" She pried.

"I strongly believe that people should keep their word if they say they'll do something. I wish he'd keep his word in principle. Its fine though. I'm sure I'll have a great time with Elijah anyways."

"I'll try my best to entertain you."

"I'm sure it wont be a problem," she replied with a grin.

* * *

After breakfast, Giselle went into Niklaus' room for awhile, presumably to freshen up for the day. I sat in my study waiting for her to be ready. Freya appeared in the doorway with Hope on her hip. I put my book down.

"Please be careful today, Brother," she said quietly, careful to not let Giselle hear.

"You sound like Niklaus."

"I know. I just worry. We don't know what kind of people we might be up against. If they come for her, it could be bad news."

"What are you really worried about?" I asked pointedly. She was beating around the bush. She paused for a moment, she was thinking intently.

"I'm worried that something might happen to Giselle. She's a witch who's family was very hated around here and was attacked by vamps!"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm more worried that if something happens to her, that Klaus might actually dagger you," she whispered harshly.

"I've been daggered before, Freya. He always undaggers us eventually."

"It's bad enough that Rebecca is away somewhere and not with the rest of us. I couldn't handle you being gone too." I smiled at her.

"I think you are letting your mind get a little ahead of reality here. Today will go without a hitch, I promise."

"If you say so." Her voice sounded very unconvinced.

"Hey guys!" Giselle greeted as she entered the room. "Are you ready to swing by my house, Elijah?"

"Absolutely," I said rising to my feet. I observed the look of anxiety on my sisters face.

"Be careful."

"We will!" Giselle promised. "He'll get back in one piece."

"See you soon," I said to her, giving her and Hope a bit of a hug.

* * *

It was uncomfortably silent for the first minute.

"Sorry you got stuck being my security detail today," she apologized.

"I didn't get stuck doing it," I objected. I didn't want her feeling like an obligation.

"But you kind of did...I'm sure you had other things in mind to do with your time besides help me retrieve stuff from my house."

"Well perhaps a few things, but I'm an immortal being, I've always got more time to do that stuff later."

"Maybe not. Finn and Kol were supposedly immortal too but they died," she pointed out.

"Fair point. We can only be killed by the white oak from the tree that my mother cursed us with in her spell to make us vampires. Every last bit of it is destroyed."

"So now you all are truly immortal... Interesting."

"Were you hoping to kill us off?" I joked.

"Not if you played your cards right!" She joked back. I smiled slightly.

"After you," I said gesturing to the gate in front of us that led to her house. She promptly opened the gate and we headed through the courtyard to the front door. She went through the threshold. I waited patiently for her to remember that she'd never invited me in. She got a few steps in before she spun around.

"Sorry, Elijah!" She said with a laugh. "Come on in!"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Make yourself at home!" She declared heading down a hallway. I wandered around curiously looking at her belongings, trying to find out a little more about the mysterious Giselle.

* * *

 **Giselle**

I stood in my bedroom alone packing up a bag of clothes. Elijah was still snooping about the house. Out of nowhere, I heard my front door fly open and then slam shut. I froze in shock.

"Giselle! Giselle, are you home?!" I heard Cami call out from the doorway. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm in my room, Cam!" I replied. I heard her stomp through the house angrily. She walked right into my room and hit me on the back with her purse. "What the hell?"

"I am so angry with you! Where on Earth have you been, G? I have been trying to get a hold of you for two days!"

"Sorry, _Mom,_ but I'm an adult. I get to do what I please." I didn't want her to know about the kidnapping. It would only worry her.

"You don't get to just ghost out whenever you feel like it! I was so worried about you! I thought something had happened to you! Do you have any idea how that feels?" She shouted with angry tears forming in her eyes. I softened. I knew exactly how that felt. That's part of what brought me to New Orleans again in the first place.

"Cam...Cam, I'm sorry. I should know better than to do that to you now."

"Damn right you should!...Where were you!?"

"I was at the Mikaelson's! Relax."

"I won't relax! I was worried sick. You can't just disappear on me. With all we have been through..you can't."

"I know...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I understand why you'd freak out...we've already lost so many people."

"Just please don't do this again. I can't bury another person right now. I couldn't bear it..." she said with a slight smile.

"Everything okay in here?" Elijah asked from the hall.

"Hi, Elijah, everything is fine. I was just demanding some details on my irresponsible cousin's whereabouts the past 48 hours!"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about it sooner. I promise you, next time she gets abducted, we'll call straight away!" he joked. Cami's smile disappeared.

"Abducted!? She was abducted?! How could you let this happen!?"

"You sound like Nik! It wasn't his fault!" I insisted.

"What the hell happened!?"

"I got attacked on my way home. Elijah actually saved me so...be nice to him."

"Thank you," She said softly to him. "Who would take you?!"

"Ouch! I find that offensive!" I joked.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I know...some vampires took me. They were trying to locate and kill werewolves."

"They saw her leave with Jackson from the Gala, wanted to squeeze her for information. She was beaten pretty bad but I got to her before they killed her," he said honestly.

"Oh my god. I just knew you'd be in danger here, Giselle."

"I could be In danger anywhere, Cam."

"So... do we know who these vampires are?"

"No, but Niklaus and Hayley are out searching for clues right now," Elijah told her in an effort to reassure her.

"Okay. That's good...wait where are you going?" she asked pointing to the back of clothes on the bed. "Please tell me you aren't leaving again."

"No, no, no. Nothing like that."

"At our insistence, she's staying with us until we know she's safe," he informed her.

"Thank god!" She spat with a sigh. "I can't have you leave me again!"

"I wouldn't."

"Good! I'd track your ass down and drag you back!" She said with a genuine laugh.

"I don't doubt that one bit."

"Alright, now that I know you are alive and well, I need to head to work. Let's hang out this weekend, okay?"

"You got it. I love you, Cam."

"Love you too..." she said heading for the door. "You take care of her, Elijah, or I'll be coming after you!"

"I wouldnt dare let any harm come to her. Don't you worry."

"Bye, guys." She bounced out of the door and the house.

"That could have gone better," Elijah mumbled with a laugh.

"Could have gone a lot worse!" I replied as I resumed packing my bag.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry about the long delay in updating! I got major writer's block. The next chapter will be better and more timely!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Elijah**

I walked through the courtyard and spotted a rather down looking Giselle laying on the couch. She was absentmindedly thumbing through some girly magazine. Her eyes shifted to meet mine. Her face immediately lit up with a big smile.

"Hi Elijah," she greeted as she sat up.

"Hello. How are you today?"

"Well, I don't know... I'm alright I guess."

"That doesn't sound promising at all," I joked.

"Well my day has been pretty dull. This magazine isn't exactly a riveting piece of literature." I chuckled at her candor.

"I'd be happy to get you something more entertaining if you'd like or we could go somewhere," I offered.

"I don't want to be any trouble. I'm a guest. You've already been so hospitable by sharing your home with me, I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are one of us now, not some guest. We want you to feel as if you are home." She sighed.

"I know...I guess it still feels weird staying here. Doesn't quite feel like home yet."

"Probably because its been more like a prison for you, all cooped up."

"It's not like a prison at all! This place is beautiful!"

"I appreciate you saying that. You just seem a little...bored here."

"I am... A little. I just usually have so much to do it have a project I'm working on. Apparently I forget how to just be and relax."

"Well we could always use a little more action around here...so if you need anything..."

"I'll think about it. If I come up with anything I'll let you know."

"Thank you! That is all I ask. Also, there are more riveting pieces of literature in the study. Help yourself," I replied with a smile as I continued my way way upstairs.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Freya asked as she entered the room a little later in the day, catching me by surprise.

"Oh, it's nothing," I insisted.

"You look lost in thought again, Elijah. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know...It's just nothing really...I'm just a little concerned about Giselle, that's all."

"Concerned how? For her safety? She is quite safe here with us!"

"No, not at all. She just seems a little... I don't want to say unhappy. That isn't the right word...maybe restless is a better word to describe it."

"Yeah, I could see how you'd think that. She's been cooped up here for days now."

"She hasn't really wanted to go anywhere despite me encouraging her."

"I think she wants to do more but she doesn't want to ask you to take her."

"Why wouldn't she? I kind of thought we were getting along."

"Don't be silly. I think she actually enjoys your company now. My guess is that she just feels bad inconveniencing you," She said with a slight smile.

"But it really isn't much of an inconvenience! I try telling her this and she doesn't buy it!"

"Well she is a stubborn one, much like Niklaus! But she won't just ask you for stuff. She has spent her life being fairly independent, I don't think she likes the feeling of not being able to do things for herself.

"Obviously, Niklaus wont budge about the letting her out without an escort...but maybe we should do a little something to raise her spirits in the mean time?" I suggested.

"Perhaps. Our family did put her in grave danger within two weeks of meeting her...and she saved my life...and was tortured to protect Jackson...I'd say shes earned some fun."

"What should we do?"

"Girls night!" She insisted.

"Okay. I don't think that is exactly my area..."

"Why don't you leave the girls night up to me then?"

"You invite the girls, I'll fetch some supplies."

"Will do."

* * *

 **Giselle**

"Giselle! There you are!" Freya exclaimed as she came through the threshold of Niklaus' room. I was sprawled out in the bed, reading a book I'd found in the study. A much improved source of entertainment than those magazines I'd been reading.

"Here I am. What's up?"

"Want to come hang out with me downstairs?"

"Uh...sure." I put a bookmark into the book to save my place and followed her down the stairs.

"Surprise!" She she announced gesturing to Cami and Davina in the middle of the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked happily.

"Girls night in!" Cami replied.

"Girls night in?"

"Yes! We've got stuff to do nails and facials...rom coms, snacks, and most importantly, lots of wine!"

"What do ya think?" Freya asked excitedly.

"I think this is so fantastic. Where do we start?"

"Wine! Except for Davina...its cider for you sweetheart!" Cami teased as Freya began opening the first bottle.

"I figured!" the teenager pouted.

"I'll grab the face mask goo. This stuff makes your pores tiny!" my cousin chirped.

"This isn't going to be like the time we made facial masks at Grandma O'Connell's right?" I asked her with a grin.

"No! I promise!"

"What happened?"

"Oh, Cam here found a recipe for a mask in some damn magazine. We were like 12 so we just threw the ingredients together and ended up with peeling faces for the next three days!"

"Too much lemon juice I think!" She defended.

"You think!?" I joked as we all broke out into laughter.

"This time will be much better, I promise. I bought it from a store so it should be fine!"

"Alright. Face mask me!"

* * *

 **Niklaus**

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to treat a visitor, Marcel?" I asked coyly as I entered his home. He smiled knowingly.

"Only you, Niklaus."

"I am honored."

"You should be. So, what brings you by? I doubt you came all the way out here to exchange pleasantries."

"Fair enough. I wanted to ask you about something happening around the Quarter."

"Alright, you'll have to be more specific."

"There is a group of vampires that are tracking down and systematically murdering werewolves. It sounds like some sort of extinction plan. Is that enough of the 'specifics' for you?"

"Getting warmer...but let me ask you something. Why does this concern you, the great Niklaus Mikaelson?"

"I am simply...a very concerned citizen. This is my city afterall. You always were a fan of keeping the peace, im shocked you don't show any concern."

"Im not having this conversation with you until you tell me what this is really about, because I don't for one second think that you give a damn about werewolf-hunting vampires if it had nothing to do with you," he replied challenging me. He knew me well, the unfortunate downfall of having known each other so long.

"You are always so onry, Marcell. If it is so important to you, this whole ordeal is about Jackson...and his safety. I have intel that they are hunting him specifically. "

"I told you...cut the crap, Klaus. What is the rest? I doubt you care this much about your baby mama's new husband."

"Fine. If you must know, they kidnapped Giselle a few days ago."

"What?! Why? What is the connection?" He asked with a sense of panic.

"They saw Giselle leaving the Strix gala with Jackson. They kidnapped her and held her hostage for over 24 hours. They violently interrogated her for Jackson's whereabouts."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"Yes, Elijah managed to find her before she was disposed of. She didn't give up any information."

"Tough girl."

"She is."

"Do you think she might be able to ID her captors?"

"She could but it wouldn't do us any good. Those vampires are very dead."

"Alright. So if she is still being hunted, she might be in danger."

"We know. We have had her staying with us in the meantime. She goes nowhere without Elijah or myself for her safety. Im not sure if she is still a target. I want to find out what is going on here. I need to keep my family safe."

"Giselle is family now?"

"She is Cami's cousin. She saved Freya's life. She protected Jackson. I'd say she's family. I don't know why it matters to you."

"Just find it interesting, that's all," he said casually.

"So are you going to help us out or not?" I snapped.

"I'll talk to my guys and then make my way over to talk to the Strix. I'm not sure what I'll find out but I'll let you know as soon as I've got something worth telling."

"Thank you, Marcel."

"No problem." I headed out into the cool, dark night.

* * *

 **Giselle**

We polished off a second bottle of wine and opened a third. Our faces were covered in facial masks, our nails now donned shiny polishes.

"More wine?" Freya asked waving the bottle in the air.

"Yes, please!" I offered her my glass which she promptly filled.

"Me too!"

"I have to say, I'm usually a whiskey kind of girl but this is some damn good wine!" I giggled.

"You used to drink tons of wine!" My cousin accused.

"No, Julian used to drink a ton of wine," I corrected.

"So you drank a ton of wine..." She argued with a sly smile.

"Julian? Who is this Julian?" Davina asked curiously.

"Oh he's nobody..." I insisted.

"Julian was her fiance." Cami ratted me out!

"Fiance?! There must be a story there!" Freya teased.

"Yes! You must tell us about this guy!" Davina chimed in. I glared at Cami. She smiled smugly back at me. I sighed.

"Fine. He was my fiance. We were together over two years. Obviously it didn't work out. Not much else to tell."

"Well what happened?" The eldest Mikaelson asked curiously.

"What always happens in relationships: things change between the two of you. You don't notice it at first but slowly you find yourselves moving in other directions .. Eventually you hurt each other. That's what happened with us, I guess. It wasn't that the love wasn't there, because it was very much there. I loved him more than I ever thought I could. We were both consumed by work and projects and I guess we just let life get in the way of us."

"That's so sad," Davina nearly whispered. "How long since the break up?"

"A little over a year now. I haven't dated anybody since."

"You'll find someone...I just know it!" Freya encouraged.

"Oh I don't know about that..."

"What!? You are a catch. Some guy will come and snatch you up if they are smart, that is..."

"We'll see about that!" I said with a laugh. "I am quite a handful."

"So, you have to tell us! How hot was this Julian?" Davina asked like the boy crazy teenager she kind of was. I just smiled. "Cami? Spill!"

"Don't look at me! I never met the guy!"

"Giselle?! You were going to marry this guy and you never introduced him to Cami?!" Freya asked with a gasp.

"Well yes...I just didn't have a chance to get them together. He worked a lot so he didn't come her to visit her!"

"Back to the hot thing though..." Frey joked.

"Alright, alright, you horny broads! Julian was...so incredibly hot! He was chiseled, dark hair, beautiful smile. Plus he was just so damn charming. Granted, he was a vampire so they always seem a little more charming than human men."

"Julian was a vampire?! I had no idea!" Cami exclaimed, hitting me in the arm with a playful slap.

"Well it didn't seem relevant! Like what was I going to say? 'Hi Cami, my boyfriend is an immortal vampire!?'" I exclaimed.

"Fair enough. I would have told you to run!" She shot back.

"It's that a bit hypocritical?" I replied.

"How so?"

"We are sitting in the house of the family of original vampires! You are surrounded by supernatural beings!" I said with a laugh.

"Fair enough, G, fair enough," she conceded. Just then Niklaus came walking through the gate into the courtyard.

"What do we have here?!"

"We are having girls night, brother. No boys allowed!" Freya teased.

"Is that your oh so subtle hint that I need to leave?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes it is!"

"Oh fine. I'm going! Don't be too late to bed, Love," he said affectionately squeezing my hand.

"I wont. Don't hog the covers!" I warned with a playful reply.

"I make no promises!" He declared as I watched him go upstairs to the bedroom we'd been sharing. I turned to look back at the girls. Cami quietly chugged the rest of her wine.

"You alright, Cam?"I asked quietly.

"Me? Oh yeah. This is just some really great wine!" She giggled. The rest of us joined in on the laughter and poured more wine.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **Elijah**

I dressed for the day and headed out of my room. The smell of a cooking breakfast filled my nostrils. I followed the aroma down to the kitchen.

"Freya, my dear sister, after the night you had I'm surprised you are awake!" I mused. I crossed the threshold to see a different blonde manning the stove. She was flipping pancakes with one hand and bouncing Hope on her hip with the other.

"Try again," She teased.

"What a surprise, Giselle! You look incredibly...domestic this morning!"

"Why thank you! At least I think that is a compliment... Hope and I were up early and decided to make some breakfast for everybody!"

"That is very thoughtful of you...although I think the rest of the girls wont be up anytime soon."

"I think you are right about that. Freya spent the night with her head in the toilet where she is still passed out and the other two are still out cold in her room."

"You really drank them under the table, didn't you!" I said laughing.

"Not intentionally, although Davina isn't hung over. She's just an overly tired teenager."

"Of course. How responsible!"

"It was a very fun night though, so...thank you," she said softly.

"I had nothing to do with it. It was all Freya."

"Uh huh," she said unconvinced.

"Truly!"

"It had Elijah Mikaelson written all over it! Although...Its just like you not to take credit." She said smugly as she carefully took the pancake out of the pan and flipped it into the plate.

"Need help?"

"Yes, could you cut this up in little pieces for Hope?"

"My pleasure!" I took the plate and began to cut up the pancake. Giselle continued to make additional ones. I could hear the sizzle as fresh batter hit the pan.

"Ohh! No! Hope!" She exclaimed. I looked over to see Hope giggling with a hand covered in batter which led to the chef's face also covered in batter. I tried to stiffle my laughter.

"Here let me help you!" I offered. I grabbed a dish towel off of the counter to clean off Hope's hand.

"She is such a little sneak!"

"She is quick...the older she gets, the more of a handful she is!"

"Must be those vampire and werewolf lines coming out."

"Must be." Hope moved her hand up towards Giselle's mouth, smearing more batter into her skin.

"You're killing me, Hope!" She groaned as she placed the toddler into her high chair. As she turned around, she was quickly trying to wipe her face with her hand. I burst into laughter. "You think that's funny?"

"A little," I admitted.

"How about this?" She said slattering my face with the batter as well. Her laughter filled the room. I put my hand into the batter and messed up the other side of her face. She immediately fired back with a handful of batter into my face and hair.

"Oh it is on!" I declared as we both went for the batter. We scooped our hands into the remaining liquid. Defensively, we retreated in opposite directions. We stood waiting for the other to make a move.

"What on Earth is going on here !" Niklaus asked from the doorway.

"Uh...funny story..." She began before bursting out in ravenous laughter

"Actually, she started it!"

"Hey!" She called out as she flung her handfull of batter in my direction. It made contact on the side of my face. I returned the favor.

"Knock it off!" Niklaus groaned.

"Fine! But...to be fair, Hope started it!" Giselle managed to say through her chuckles. I looked at her all covered in batter and joined in with hearty laughter.

"You two are out of your minds!" He said shaking his head. Footsteps approached.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hayley asked as she joined the fray. "And why is my daughter covered in batter?"

"These two knuckleheads had themselves a food fight. Like a couple of children!" He exclaimed. Hayley just glared in our direction.

"Well...I hope you aren't hungry for pancakes...we are fresh out of batter," Giselle said cheekily.

"We're good, thanks," she replied in a tone drenched with irritation.

"We should go clean ourselves up...come on, Giselle." I put my arm around her shoulder and led her out of the room. The last thing we needed was another altercation between Hayley and Giselle.

* * *

 **Giselle**

Elijah and I headed into the nearest bathroom to try to scrape off my attempt at breakfast. He grabbed two wash cloths and wet them under the warm water emerging from the facet. He offered me one.

"Hayley was really mad," I nearly whispered before wiping my face with the warm cloth.

"Yeah, that wasn't your fault."

"Really? Because she seems to hold quite a lot of distain for me."

"I'm afraid that isnt really your fault either."

"How do you figure?" I asked seriously.

"I think she just feels threatened by you. She moved in here because she was pregnant and via this pregnancy she became a part of our family. Now she's moved out and married... I think she worries that you are taking her place in a way. You arent, of course. You are carving out a new place of your own within our family. She will warm up to you. I promise," he assured me with a warm grin.

"Well I sure hope so. I love being a part of your little clan."

"Good. We like having you." I couldn't contain the happiness his words gave me, a smile broke across my face. A face that now was batter free. Elijah still had hair full of it.

"Here, let me help you," I offered as closed the gap between us. I began to wipe away while on my tip toes. Standing close, our faces not far from one another, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. It was oddly...intimate.

"So, anything you'd like to do today?" He asked.

"No not really..."

"Giselle, it isn't any trouble for me to take you anywhere. Even I like to go out into civilization!"

"That's alright," I insisted.

"So let me ask you, what do you miss doing that you haven't been able to do?"

"Running...exercising really. I realize how lame that sounds."

"Don't be silly. It isn't lame at all. In fact, I think I know where we are going today," he said with a shrug.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. It isn't running but its exercise and right up your alley."

"So you are taking me on a fieldtrip?" I asked cheeky as I finished cleaning him up.

"A very fun fieldtrip. Be good and maybe you'll even get a souvenir!" He joked.

"You know, You are funnier than I expected you to be."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It is. So when is my field trip?"

"In an hour? Dress for something athletic!"

"Perfect. See you in an hour then," I said decidedly as a rushed out the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I Apologize about the long delay! My writers block finally subsided!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sinners and Saints**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Giselle**

Wearing a sports bra and spandex capris, I excitedly headed down the stairs to meet up with Elijah for our excursion. He stood patiently waiting for me nearby. He smiled as I reached him.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a slight and mischievous smile.

"Absolutely! But you don't look like you are dressed for the occasion! Now I feel under dressed!" I joked. He was donned in his usual suit while he'd instructed me to be ready for athletics.

"Oh don't you worry about that. You look lovely."

"Perfect. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No. That would ruin the surprise!"

"Fine! Let's go then!" I cheered excitedly. After days being confined within the walls of the Mikealson home, the prospect of getting out of this house for a few hours to get some fresh air and sunshine made me almost giddy.

"Alright. Then off we go." He placed a hand on the small of my back gently leading me towards the gate.

"And where are you two off to?" Niklaus asked loudly. I heard Elijah groan quietly before he turned around. I followed suit.

"We were just going out, brother. I didn't know I needed to seek your permission first."

"You don't, of course. I was just curious where you are stealing our guest off to."

"I told her I would take her out of the house for awhile today. Did you need us for anything?" He asked innocently.

"No...its nothing. I just was going to be around today so I thought Giselle and I could spend some time together..."

"Well surely how she spends her time is up to her," he said looking to me for answers or a decision.

"You know, it's not a big deal. I just feel like I haven't been around much and haven't spent much time with you, Giselle," Niklaus said quickly, almost as if he was defending himself in some way.

"Well, it's up to you," Elijah reminded me. "We won't be sour about it, I promise."

"Uh okay...Actually, if its okay... I think I'm going to head out with you as planned, Elijah. We can do something later, Nik?" I offered.

"Uh...yeah...later then," he mumbled before walking away. I felt bad for rejecting his offer. He'd done a lot for me and I truly loved spending time with him.

"You didn't have to pick hanging out with me," he said quietly as if he could read the look of guilt off of my face.

"I did. Not because I felt obligated but because I wanted too. We had plans I fully intended to uphold. Besides, Niklaus has been promising to hang out with me for days and hasn't managed to keep his promises. He can wait around for me for a change," I joked with a smile. He laughed softly.

"Fair point. Shall we attempt to leave once again?"

"That would be good. Otherwise we may never get out of here!" I pointed out. Elijah nodded and we rushed out into the Quarter.

* * *

 **Elijah**

We headed towards our destination. Giselle was eager to get there. She was all smiles and her liveliness had returned. Evidently the fresh air was doing her some good after all.

"Are we almost there?" She asked with a childlike eagerness.

"Yes, its just up ahead!" I insisted.

"Really?"

"Yes." I headed up the stairs of what was St. Anne's Church. I reached the top and realized that Giselle was not right beside me. I turned to see her frozen at the bottom with her hand clutching her chest over her heart. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"I just...I just haven't been back at the church since..."

"Oh my gosh...Since Kieran passed?"

"Yeah..." she said softly. I mentally slapped myself for being so careless. I should have considered that when I thought to being her here. This building meant a lot to her family...Sean and Kieran both passed away within its walls.

"I am such an thoughtless cad! I apologize for bringing you here, it was rather careless of me. It should have occurred to me that this might be painful...we can go somewhere else..." I offered as I began to turn back.

"No, no this is fine, great even!" She assured me with a slight smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, you know, I had a lot of good times here too. I think I need to see it for some closure of some kind."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she said decisively as she grabbed onto my arm.

"Okay, we'll go in then. Just a warning, this is no longer used as a church." I didn't want her to have any more surprises than necessary.

"I figured as much. Do you think we can check out Kieran's old office?"

"I don't see why not." We entered the building and made a right down the hall. At the very end stood Kieran's office. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh my god! It still looks exactly the same," she exclaimed excitedly. She was right. It was as if somebody just shut the door after Kieran died, leaving it as some sort of shrine to the once great influential man. She looked around the room in awe. Dragging her hand across the large oak desktop, she made her way around plopping down into the chair. She curiously opened a few drawers. Suddenly she gasped.

"What is it?" I asked a little alarmed.

"Oh it's nothing," she insisted as she removed a picture frame from the drawer. I neared her and she tilted the picture in my direction. It was a beautiful photo of four smiling faces: Kieran, Cami, Sean, and Giselle.

"It's a lovely photograph," I noted.

"It is, isn't it? It's one of my favorites. We were on a trip. Uncle Kieran took us on one every year. Just him and the three of us kids. I looked forward to that trip every summer. He didn't have his own children. For him it was just us and this church."

"Your Uncle was a good man. This city misses him dearly."

"That is sweet, Elijah. I don't think he ever realized how much the city loved him back." Suddenly, a round of celebatory cheers burst out down the hall. "What the hell is that?"

"I did tell you that this isn't a church anymore..."

"You did."

"Do you have any interest in going to see what Marcel has turned it into now?" I asked curiously.

"Yes! Lets go!" She jumped to her feet, placing the frame on the desk on her way out the door. We headed down the hall to the chancel.

"Oh wow! This certainly wasn't what I was expecting," She exclaimed as her eyes set sight on Marcel's gym.

"You approve?" I asked.

"I really do. At least now the whole wear athletic apparel thing is making some sense now."

"I see we have some visitors!" Marcel acknowledged as he came towards us.

"We came to check the place out. Hope that is okay," she said sweetly.

"Of course! Welcome, Giselle," He said giving her a friendly hug.

"So what exactly is this place now?"

"It's a gym, obviously, but not just any gym. All of these people are humans who hope to one day be vampires."

"So essentially they are trying to impress you so you give them the honor of being a vampire?"

"I guess you could say that," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Isn't there an easier way to get your ego stroked?" She said coyly. A playful upturn of her lips alluded to her teasing.

"Ouch. You are lucky I like you." He was laughing heartily at the jab. It was obvious that Marcel was rather taken with Giselle.

"So with that in mind, would it be too much trouble if Giselle works out a bit here. She has missed her exercising since she's been staying with us. I thought this would be a safe place for her to do that."

"It's no trouble at all. She will be safe here, I can assure you. My gym is your gym," he offered.

"Thank you, Marcel. That's very nice of you!" She exclaimed happily.

"Thank you," I agreed. He nodded.

"I'm going to go warm up and then I want in on that!" Giselle said pointing to the ring before going to get stretched out.

"She wants in on this?" He groaned.

"Evidently. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No...It's fine." His words said one thing but his face divulged something different. He wasn't keen on this arrangement.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, course...its just that you know if anything happens to her here your brother is going to kill me!" I chuckled.

"You worry too much. She is very culpable...besides, I will heal any injuries with my blood. No harm, no foul," I said as reassuringly as possible. He sighed.

"She is going to be a handful isn't she?"

"Oh yes. She will be. That is simply inevitable."

"I thought so."

She returned to us a few minutes later, hands taped for combat.

"Alright, gentleman, who wants to fight?!" She called out. No hands raised or volunteered.

"Come on guys, the lady would like a fight. Somebody better step up!" Marcel said coaxing a hesitant participant to come forth. The man slowly entered the cage to join Giselle. "Alright, go!

"This should be fun," I noted as I watched intently.

"I really don't like this..."

"Just wait," I warned. The two circled around the inside of the cage. Giselle was the first to lunge at her opponent, landing a series of strikes before taking him down into the floor.

"Jesus, you didn't tell me she was god damn Ronda Rousey!" He said marveling at her power.

"She is full of surprises, isn't she..."

* * *

 **Giselle**

I returned home feeling incredibly euphoric and sweaty. Niklaus appeared in the courtyard.

"Ah, Giselle, just the woman I was hoping to see!" he greeted. I laughed.

"Join the club," I teased.

"My brother didn't tire you out now, did he?" He questioned as he pushed a sweaty strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Of course not. I've got plenty of energy left in the tank for you."

"Glad to hear it, Love. Why don't you go shower and clean up, I've left your outfit for tonight laying on the bed."

"A new outfit...great start," I mused before I headed upstairs to get ready. I entered Niklaus' room and saw the sexy little cocktail dress he expected me to wear. I had to give the vampire credit, he had good taste, or at least just somehow knew my own taste in attire. I smiled as I jumped into the bath.

* * *

Once I was dressed and ready I headed downstairs to find the hybrid. I had almost reached the kitchen but stopped the second I heard the sound of hushed arguing. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"There is no way!Absolutely not! You are not involving her in your little games!"

"You should know by now that you are not my keeper," Niklaus snipped. "I do as I please."

"You can do nearly whatever you'd like. I won't, however, allow you to do anything to harm anybody in our family or put any of us in danger with your recklessness."

"You worry too much. Nothing bad is going to happen to her, I won't allow it. You know that."

"Niklaus..." he warned

"She is strong and probably more powerful than we even realize, you don't need to treat her as if she is made of glass. I'm sure this isn't her first recon mission."

"We don't know what are dealing with here!"

"Right, but this way, we might find out."

"I don't like this, brother."

"You don't have to. But ultimately it's her decision to make." I figured, this was as good of a time as any to make my presence known.

"Hello, gentlemen."

"Hello, Love. Just look at you...give us a spin," he said as he grabbed my hand, raising it into the air. I turned to give them the full 360 degree view. "Ravishing as always. Isn't she?"

"Absolutely. You look beautiful," Elijah complimented with sly smile.

"Thank you, guys! Now, Niklaus, where exactly are you taking me to get into mischief tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Mischief? Why would you think I would be taking you to get into mischief?"

"Because I've met you!"

"Fair enough! We might get into a hint of mischief," he said with a wink. "Unless you aren't up for it."

"Why wouldn't I be up for it?" I asked curiously.

"Elijah here thinks you shouldn't come out with me because it might be a little dangerous." I noticed the elder Mikaelson roll his eyes.

"That's not what I said. I just don't want you to put yourself at risk for no reason. We don't know if there is anything to be gained by doing this," he corrected.

"I understand your concern, I truly do, I just think it's worth the risk."

"Really? Why?" The older brother asked with surprise.

"We can't sit idle while a threat approaches. We've been playing it safe and we have no more information than when you saved me from that wearhouse. Besides, I could use a little adventure."

"That's my girl!" Niklaus cheered. "See! She is up for a little fun and danger now and again. Come along now, love."

"Bye Elijah!"

"Be careful," he warned.

* * *

As we approached our destination, I looked over to Nik.

"So what exactly is the plan here?"

"Well, we are going to this party. We will enter separately and stay away from one another for the most part. A lot of Vampires will be here tonight. If something is happening in town, somebody will be talking about it."

"Alright. It's worth a try. "

"You go ahead in first. I will scope it out and come in soon."

"Yes sir."

"Giselle?"

"Yeah?"

"Deep breaths! I can hear your heart racing. Some vampires will pick up on that and know something is up. Relax. It's a party, love."

"Sorry. It's just been awhile since I've done this."

"You'll be fine and I will be close in case you aren't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I turned to walk away from him and towards the venue. I took deep, controlled breaths in an attempt to bring my heart rate back down. I've been in situations like this time and time again. I had every reason to be confident and yet I still wavered slightly. After a few minutes, I reached the door. The bouncer looked me up and down with a perverted grin. I resisted the urge to give him a piece of my mind. As a result, he waved me in without incident.

I surveyed my surroundings and found this to be an ordinary event... well, for an event packed with immortal beings it was normal. I tried to play it cool and shuffle over to the bar to grab a drink. I was served quickly and wasted no time bringing the glass to my lips. I was hoping some alcohol would loosen me up a bit. A woman walked up beside me to grab drink of her own.

"I love that dress," she said with a smile. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, this? It was a gift actually..."

"Well your friend has great taste. I feel under dressed now!"

"Shut up, you look amazing!"

"Apparently not amazing enough. I can't even get the bartender to look over here to pour me a drink!" she chuckled embarrassed.

"Let me help! I whistled and the bartender came right over."

"Sorry, Ladies! What can I get you?"

"Can I get a vodka cranberry?"

"Sure thing!" He quickly poured the drink and slid it over to her. She through some cash on the counter.

"Thanks so much! You are so nice. I haven't had a lot of kindness thrown my way here."

"Just a little French quarter hospitality," I insisted. I pricked my finger with the back of my earring. The scent of blood revealed her to be a vampire.

"It is appreciated. I'm Kendra by the way."

"Giselle."

"Well, Giselle, I hope this doesn't seem weird...but are you here with anybody?"

"Uh no...I was supposed to meet a few people here but they bailed after I'd already dragged my ass down here!"

"So sorry to hear that. Do think you'd like to hang out with me and my friends? We're having a girls night out!" Kendra pointed to two brunette women standing at a table across the room.

"That would really salvage my night! Thanks!"

"Come on, let's go introduce you to my girls."

* * *

 **Niklaus**

The night was dragging on as I sat idle at the party. Giselle had found herself some little gal pals and was talking animatedly with them 20 feet away from me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she is enjoying herself here. But it kind of felt like she'd forgotten why we were even here at all tonight. This trip wasn't to be purely for pleasure. After a round of ravenous laughter, the witch rose to her feet and headed back over to the bar. She was handed a tray of drinks for her table. She started back to her table with a smile on her face. Midway back, she halted. I watched nervously. Something was happening. I saw her chest rise and fall rapidly. She continued back to the table. She slammed her drink and headed for the front door. I waited for her to exit before I too finished my drink and exited.

She was waiting for me in the alley, pacing nervously.

"What did you hear?!" I asked eagerly.

"We need to go home, now!" she spat as she began to power walk in that direction.

"You are being awfully dramatic!" I accused as I followed her.

"Usually you are the dramatic one! I isn't so cute is it?" she teased.

"I thought it was rather charming when I did it." I heard her laugh.

"You are charming, I'm afraid."

"Why do you say it like it is a bad thing!?"

"It just is. Now call your sister!" She demanded.

"Freya? I don't know what you thing she will be able to-"

"Not Freya. I want you to call Rebekah. You need to bring her home!" We passed through the gate to out compound.

"Giselle! You have to tell me what's going on!"

"Elijah!...Elijah!" she called out for my brother loudly. Her voice was dripped in urgency which brought him running around the corner like a dog. Freya wasn't far behind.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he rushed to her side.

"We're alright," I assured him.

"I heard something..."

"About who kidnapped you?" he asked.

"No...about what the Triad is really up to." I felt my blood run cold.

"And what would that be?" I questioned.

"They want to imprison the heads of the three remaining sire lines to ensure that nothing can kill you."

"Is that even possible?"

"It is. There are tools out there that can. These objects are dark and you cannot undo the magic that binds them. You would be stuck forever... We need to take this seriously. I think we need to bring Rebekah home now," she said in nearly a whisper.

"I'll call her right away," Elijah decided.

War was coming.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading 'Sinners and Saints'!**


End file.
